


Fleeting Daisies

by pearlyNanaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyNanaa/pseuds/pearlyNanaa
Summary: Jaemin is convinced that his hatred towards Minhyung will last for the rest of the summer. Somewhere along their countless encounters, Jaemin was intrigued by the boy’s presence and it’s hard to return to square one. The need to get rid of this toxic feeling is alarming but crap--he’s perfect. Screw Lee Minhyung.





	Fleeting Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> my first markmin fic cause this sprout is thirsty for some feels. a 23k+ words of idk what, may or may not be a slow burn, i apologise in advance.  
> side noren and hyuckhei if you guys don't mind, also, mentioned of Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun if you guys squint.
> 
> Edited for paragraphing and grammar

As soon as the doors of the train slide open with a small hiss, the spicy atmosphere of a hot summer engulfed Jaemin. Sleepy eyes are suddenly fixed on the path ahead, scrutinizing the mirage on the ground reflecting like a mirror, daring any living organisms to step a foot on the scorching ground. Somehow, he doesn’t want to get off from the cool vicinity of the train.

 

It is too early for this.

 

With a deep sigh, he took a step out into the unforgiving sun. One foot after another, he trudged towards what he assumes is the main road, if one could consider the narrow but well-kept road as one. Another sigh slips past his lips as he tries to shake his numb limbs out of their sleep.

 

The thing is, Jaemin had planned to visit his grandparents during his summer break for a change. The thought of being away from the city of Seoul and its pollutions sounds promising for a stressed-out college boy. Jaemin was embracing the concept of clear air and tranquil surroundings of his village when he packed his bags and informed of his short-notice visit to his grandmother. Thankfully, she was more than ready to welcome him albeit just having their conversation the night before his arrival.

 

The thoughts were favourable but Jaemin wasn’t expecting the cons of travelling from Seoul to Busan on a train. He had to wake up at six in the morning to catch his train at Seoul KTX. Upon arriving at Busan KTX, Jaemin had to take another train which leads him further into the Busan district. The five hours journey tire him significantly though he is grateful he didn’t miss his stop.

 

Pushing his catastrophe aside, Jaemin fished out a crumpled paper from his back pocket as he scans the address scribbled on with messy handwriting. It only consists of a street name and his grandparents’ house number. As difficult as it is to admit, Jaemin couldn’t remember the way to his grandparents’ house. His last visit was almost seven years ago and he visited with his parents so he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings back then and he is slowly regretting it.

 

He contemplated on asking around for directions or to just strut until he finds his way but the searing sun was forcing him to decide on one or he’ll be roasted by the time he reached his destination. With a few turns of his head to study the train station, Jaemin couldn’t find a single organism around him except for the sound of cicadas and birds in the distance. Of course, who would be out bathing in the sun on one summer noon? Well, Jaemin is.

 

“Guess I’m on my own.” he mumbled under his breath and took a left turn from the station, striding uphill.

 

Yeah, definitely too early for this.

 

After what seems like hours of walking, it was ten minutes but Jaemin is being dramatic, he was starting to feel sticky under the layers of clothing. Jaemin visibly cringed as he noticed the white jacket he still had on. Grumbling, he moved closer to the curb, dropping his hand luggage to the ground as he shrugged his jacket off, stuffing it into his backpack.

 

In the midst of slipping on the straps of his backpack, a soft roar of an engine caught his attention. Jaemin snapped his head up to be greeted by a small white truck stopping by his side. “Young man.” an elderly started first. The college boy scurried for a polite bow and a smile which the old man returned with his crinkly one.

 

Jaemin got a ride from the friendly old man and before he knew it, he was standing at the junction of his grandparents’ house. Judging from the house number, he assumes that his destination was situated at the far end of the rows of houses.

 

It was nice to finally be back around the neighbourhood. Something about this neighbourhood eases his mind. Maybe it was the way of how the villagers always had their gates opened wide that made Jaemin feels welcomed, or the way each house was painted with soft colours and a few cute murals here and there. A thread of memories was playing at the back of his mind as he strolled along the narrow, freshly tarred road. Jaemin could still remember how bumpy and dangerous the road used to be with cracks and holes that could seriously injure someone.

 

A smile stretched across his face as he spots the familiar mint-coloured gate of his grandparents’ residence. His sore legs from climbing up hills broke into a small jog as he pushed open the old gate wider to announce his arrival.

 

“Grandma, grandpa, I’m here!” he exclaimed, getting a muffled reply right away. An old woman emerged from the back garden, gloved hands occupied with a basket full of green peppers. She looks puzzled as she scrutinises Jaemin’s face. “Grandma, it’s me, Jaemin.” he flashed his bashful smile and chuckles when his grandmother finally recognised him.

 

“Jaemin-ah! Look at you, you’ve grown so much I almost couldn’t remember you!” Jaemin’s heart felt warm and tingly as he hugs his adorably shorter grandmother. The woman made a cheeky comment on his height and features. It’s not that Jaemin hasn’t been showered with compliments on his looks before, but hearing it from his close relative was heart-warming knowing the compliments are genuine.

 

Their witty conversation continued as they made their way in. His grandfather was out tending their family farm down town and will be back around lunchtime. Jaemin offered to help his grandmother in the kitchen but she waved him off, telling him to settle his luggage in the guest room and rest instead.

 

The house wasn’t big but it felt homey. Photographs of their family were hung on the walls of their living room, some of them held pictures of a young Jaemin with his baby fat still prominent and mischievous smiles all flashy. There was a small television on top of a wooden table towards the right wall with a few couches facing the coffee table. One of the four walls was renovated into a veranda with large sliding doors protecting the room from harsh weather. Jaemin could see the garden from the living room where his grandmother tends her lovely plants.

 

“Jaemin-ah, the guest room could be a little messy, you don’t mind right?” Jaemin reassured his grandmother and proceed towards the guest room on the second floor. He climbed the stairs at the end of the narrow hallway, turning left once he reached upstairs.

 

The hallway stretched to his left with a bathroom situated at the far end and one room occupying each wall. Jaemin struts straight to the room on the right side of the wall, knowing his grandfather use the other room as a storage. He reached for the door knob and pushed the door opened.

 

When his grandmother said messy, it’s _really_  messy. Jaemin thought it was the dust-covered furniture kind of messy but he thought wrong. The floor was flooded with article of clothings, papers and empty bowls. There was a mountain of futon and pillows pushed to one side of the room, the other side was occupied with a closet and a small wooden table, a fan sat on top whirs on hot air and the windows are thrown wide open, letting rays of sunlight in from between the softly swaying white sheers.

 

Jaemin wasn’t going to complain because he knew his grandparents rarely occupy the second floor of their house, having their own bedroom downstairs seems to prove the point. But he wonders why the questioning items, like those bowls and what Jaemin assumes a stray watermelon seed, are doing in the room.

 

After dropping his bags by the door, he made his way towards the window, almost tripping over a pile of clothing on his way. He curses under his breath, hands busy drawing the sheers when he heard a groan from his side.

 

What the heck.

 

Jaemin tensed, carefully turning his head to his right to stare at a pair of long legs stretched across the warm floor. His line of sight travel up to the person’s hips where some skin was showing from the stretch and finally to the latter’s face, or hair since his face was buried in the pile of futon. Jaemin watched as the other male woke from his slumber, worming out from between the pillows and wall to sit upright. He doesn’t seem to notice Jaemin yet as he rubs the sleep from his eyes before blinking up to Jaemin.

 

It took all Jaemin’s braincells to scream out, how manly of him, throwing a t-shirt straight to the stranger’s face. “Who the heck are you?!” he clutched his own shirt tightly, pressing his back against the windowsill to avoid any contact with the other man.

 

“Ah, you must be Jaemin!” he ignored Jaemin’s demand of an identity, jumping to his feet and flashed a friendly smile. “Grandma said you’ll be arriving today so I got here early and helped her around the house, somehow I ended up napping here as always.” Jaemin wanted to question his choice of the word ‘always’ but the latter continued. “Gramps should be back around this time and--oh, granny must be done with lunch by now!” he exclaimed, rushing out of the room resulting in Jaemin following him behind.

 

“Wait a minute--just who are you and what are you doing here?” Jaemin’s questions were ignored once again as they ran down the stairs. He was immediately greeted by the sight of his grandmother handling a bowl of stew to the other boy, mentioning him to set the dining table right after like they have known each other for decades.

 

“It’s rude to just stand there, Jaemin-ah.” the slightly stern remark of his grandmother snapped him out of his daze. Jaemin ended up helping and found himself seated across the stranger on their dining table when his grandfather arrived.

 

He couldn’t help but stare, or glare, to the person across him. He wanted to continue his interrogation but held himself as it would come out as rude especially when they are having their meal. Jaemin took the chance to study the latter. He assumes the boy was around his age and height with brown hair and healthy physical. He looks friendly and minds his table manners, which Jaemin was thankful for. But it still doesn’t convince Jaemin out of his hatred for the stranger. Jaemin wasn’t trying to be stinky but who is _this person_  barging into their house acting all comfortable and even calling Jaemin’s grandparents gramps and granny.

 

“Oh my, I completely forgot!” the old woman continued after placing her chopsticks down. “Jaemin-ah, this is Minhyung.” she announced with a warm smile, patting Minhyung’s back.

 

Well then _Minhyung _,__ time to explain yourself.

 

Minhyung’s eyes widen a fraction as he let out a small cough, receiving a raised brow from Jaemin. “Oh man, so that was why you have been staring at me all this time!” Jaemin had to admit he was slightly flustered, trying to defend himself. “Excuse you, I wasn’t--”

 

“I’m Lee Minhyung. I live a few houses down the street so I’m guessing we are neighbours. Let’s be friends!”

 

Oh no. Over Jaemin’s dead body.

 

-

 

 

Just when Jaemin thought he’d avoid Minhyung for the next few weeks, fate had other plans. And said fate was his own grandmother. The old woman was insisting Jaemin to get to know Minhyung since they will be seeing each other more than often during his two and a half months stay.

 

Jaemin shudders at the thought of dealing with Lee Minhyung. He wasn’t quite sure why he loath Minhyung. Maybe it was Minhyung’s aloof self or the fact that he basically stole Jaemin’s grandparents from him. No, Jaemin is definitely not being childish.

 

So his grandmother’s idea of getting to know each other came with Jaemin returning Minhyung’s laundry as a friendly gesture. His _laundry _.__  And Jaemin had to go through extend measure of helping his grandmother with Minhyung’s laundry. What did he do to deserve this?

 

So here he is, floundering uphill since stupid Minhyung’s house was situated ‘down the street’ _and_  up another hill. Screw him and his laundry. Jaemin’s arms felt dead when he adjusted the laundry basket to get a closer look at the road because he doesn’t want to appear in the front page of their newspaper saying he rolled down the hill and ended up dead on the spot.

 

Nope, it is too early for that.

 

Jaemin felt he could fly when he finally found Minhyung’s house. “14-07.” he confirmed. He pushed the small yellow gate open with his foot, with great effort, and steps inside. The front yard is significantly larger than his, with a few gym equipments randomly installed on one side of the vicinity. On the other side, Jaemin could see a few rows of clotheslines with absolute no laundry hanging on albeit the perfect weather to do laundry; blistering hot and there he was, delivering laundry in such weather. Oh yes, Jaemin _really_ enjoys bathing in the sun and getting tanned. Sarcasm intended.

 

“Three and four. Okay another set, let’s go!” a rather loud voice snapped him out of his salty thoughts. From the veranda, a tall man appeared in his line of sight. Jaemin watched in amusement as the man shakes his long limbs before aggressively following the steps from the morning aerobic exercise show on the television screen, making loud noises and a few unnecessary karate moves.

 

Before Jaemin could let out his stifled snort, he called out for the man. Talk about being polite. After a few attempts, he succeeds in gaining the latter’s attention. The other turned down the volume and parades towards Jaemin. “Can I help you?” he asked with genuine curiosity, not a single sign of embarrassment visible on his face. Guess this dude is confident in himself.

 

“Is this Minhyung’s residence?” Jaemin started with a gentle smile. The taller man lets out a loud ‘oh’ before pointing up. “Minhyung’s is upstairs.” with a confused look from Jaemin, he continued with a grin. “We are like half housemate. Our house is separated; mine is on the first floor, Minhyung’s on the second.” he explained, pointing to the steep staircase at the corner of the building leading up.

 

“He’s out though at the moment.” the other added. Jaemin couldn’t be any happier at the said fact. He doesn’t need to face Minhyung and no way in hell he is climbing that staircase, his legs deserve a rest.

 

“Oh no, it’s okay!” Jaemin shoved the laundry basket to the other with a strained smile. “Can you hand this to him when he gets back, then? I’m in a hurry I could use a favour, I definitely owe you one dude, thanks a lot!” he rambles out and turned to leave with a small wave.

 

When Jaemin thought he was finally off the hook, Lee Minhyung appeared from a few meters down the hill. Jaemin immediately hides behind stacked boxes and thank his luck when Minhyung’s attention wasn’t on him but rather on the phone in his hand.

 

Jaemin’s watchful eyes were on Minhyung as he studies the other. Minhyung had a plain white tee and shorts on with a snapback around his head, his brown hair swaying softly in the air. He also had a skateboard in his other hand, his arm swinging slightly as he walks.

 

Okay, Minhyung’s fashion sense wasn’t half bad and he skates too.

 

“Aiyoo Lucas bro! Get ready to be stuffed I’m ordering pizzas.” Minhyung’s muffled greetings bounced through the air along with a delightful shriek from his half housemate; Lucas. “Mark you’re the best bro!” Jaemin tuned out as he made his way back.

 

English name? How cool can Minhyung be? Jaemin definitely hates him now.

 

-

 

Approximately twelve days since his arrival, Jaemin decided that he wants to experience the life of a hermit crab. Before the day starts, he had gathered all his necessities for the next twenty-four hours and settled himself inside his pillow fort in the middle of the living room. Despite how warm the days are getting, Jaemin refused to come out, only peeking his upper abdomen out when his grandfather lured him with foods. He was either scrolling through social media, taking naps or watching animated movies because Jaemin believed that animated movies gave him inspirations compare to real life ones. Alternatively, Jaemin just wants a good emotion rush like he did when he watched Moana.

 

His grandmother was mortified when she saw Jaemin all wrapped up in blankets. She nagged him, destroying his pillow fort and ushered him to the veranda because she believed that Jaemin needs air. Jaemin had to calm the old woman down when he stumbled on his way, resulting with his grandmother personally dragging his ass to the newly acquired hammock under the tree, stuffing cold peaches and lemonade down his throat while fanning him to sleep.

 

Guess Jaemin is experiencing the life of a lazy cat, then. It wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Perhaps Jaemin falls asleep. The air was cool under the tree and the birds were chirping melodies, luring him into a deep slumber. Somehow, he could hear his grandparents calling out Minhyung’s name in his sleep along the sound of water being poured out into the drain. What a weird dream.

 

Unless it’s not a dream.

 

Jaemin could feel himself waking up when he felt a tug on the hammock. When his vision cleared, a pair of wide brown eyes stared into his, merely inches away from his face. Jaemin’s dazed mind study the person’s sharp jawline, arched eyebrows and brown hair; Lee Minhyung. “What are you doing?” he croaked out, his brain is probably still half asleep to register the shock from the close proximity of their faces. Minhyung looked flustered, or Jaemin hoped so, when he whispered. “There’s a caterpillar on your head.”

 

Oh. Jaemin hates insects and he loathed caterpillars the most.

 

A few seconds ticked by and a shrill scream followed after. Jaemin rolled off the hammock, crashing into Minhyung who was kneeling by his side. “Oh my God, get it off!” Minhyung somehow looks amused by the other’s reaction but quickly swatted the creature away when Jaemin squeezes his arm, nails threatening to tear his skin. Jaemin had tears in his eyes, his cheeks painted red out of embarrassment but he blamed the sun.

 

The sun disagrees as it was late afternoon and it wasn’t that hot anymore. Damn it.

 

“It’s gone now, Nana, stop crying.” his grandfather chuckles from the veranda where they were currently coating a bunch of cabbage with chilli paste. “I’m not crying! And how could you guys just leave me suffering while you _know_  I hate caterpillars?” his grandparents were unfazed, hands not once faltering from their activity. “And you know the process of making kimchi, we need to be thorough. Besides, Minhyung was there to help you.” Jaemin had a small pout when he knows he couldn’t bite back at his grandmother’s comment. Minhyung was giggling from his side and Jaemin shoved him off of him. “Tell a soul and I will seriously hurt you.” he threatens, successfully shutting the other up.

 

“Jaemin-ah, can you buy some ice from the store?” Jaemin stared at his grandmother in disbelief. “Minhyung could go. Your grandson was attacked just a minute ago!”

 

“Minhyung is helping us. Or do you want to go together?” Jaemin immediately rejected the suggestion with a firm ‘no’ before trudging inside to get his wallet. He definitely doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Minhyung anymore any time soon.

 

Finding a market downtown wasn’t hard when it was one of the biggest building in town. Jaemin went straight in, letting the cool air inside engulfed him. The market wasn’t as big as the ones in Seoul but Jaemin could almost find everything needed on daily basis here. He quickly grabs a pack of ice and a can of soda to quench his thirst. Luckily, he found an empty counter aside from two boys, one being the cashier and the other, well Jaemin assumes he’s a shopper.

 

“Oh there you go again flirting with me, is that your job?” the one behind the counter exclaims.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. You look so pretty today I couldn’t help it.” came the cheeky reply.

 

Jaemin wasn’t sure if he should interrupt but cashier boy noticed him. “Welcome.” he greeted with a soft smile. While he was scanning Jaemin’s purchase, the other boy leaning against the counter eyed him. “Are you new here?” Jaemin raised a brow before the other boy apologizes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to hit on you. Just genuinely curious.”

 

“I’m here to spend my summer break with my grandparents.” came Jaemin’s polite reply. The one behind the counter turned his head with interest. “Ah, you must be the infamous Jaeminie!”

 

Jaeminie? What.

 

“I’m Renjun, and this is Jeno.” he started. “We heard so much about you from Mark hyung. Trust me, he wouldn’t shut up when the topic changes to you.” Renjun added with a bright smile. Jaemin was about to interject when he remembers Mark is Minhyung’s English name. Right.

 

“I’m sorry if we freaked you out. Everyone here basically know each other, so it’s normal for us to make conversation with new faces.” Renjun explains while Jeno nodded in agreement. Jaemin decided that they could be friends after knowing they are all the same age. After a small chat, he exits the store with new contact numbers saved in his phone and a Lee Minhyung to interrogate.

 

-

 

Jaemin created a new nickname for himself. He is now the delivery boy from the Na residence. Last time it was Minhyung’s laundry, now he was asked to share some dried apricots and berries from his family’s farm with his newly acquired friends. Jaemin only considers Renjun and Jeno as his friends while Minhyung was labelled as the annoying neighbour of his that described uphill as ‘down the street’. Perhaps Jaemin is still salty about that. He wasn’t sure how long his hatred for his neighbour will last but he wouldn’t mind hating Minhyung for the rest of his summer.

 

Jaemin’s grandparents never missed the chance to get their grandson to befriend Minhyung. Most of Jaemin’s errand would include Minhyung, or at least the latter’s name was mentioned once or twice in their daily conversations. They know Jaemin despises Minhyung, he said so every time his grandfather even had a thought of mentioning the other. Seriously, when will they stop pestering him? Would they _ever_  stop? Jaemin doesn’t know. Maybe he will pretend to get along with Minhyung when his grandparents are around and maybe then they’ll stop.

 

Tightening his hold on the wooden basket filled with goods, Jaemin parades down the street, taking a left turn at the junction that leads him to the town. Apparently, his grandfather muses him with the fact that Minhyung would be at Donghyuck’s, which is around the other side of town. Just great, not only he had to deliver foods, he also needs to walk a few hundred meters _just_  to get to Minhyung before turning back to meet up with Renjun and Jeno so he could spend the rest of the day with the duo.

 

And who the heck is Donghyuck anyway?

 

He sighs for the umpteenth time, maybe around nine times yes Jaemin had been counting, a relieved smile adores his face upon arriving at his destination. The house stood tall and loomed over Jaemin with modern designs that contrast with the other houses. Jaemin feels slightly intimidated and agitated as he discreetly scrutinised every corner of the building, in hopes of spotting Minhyung so he could get over this feeling as soon as possible.

 

“Jaemin-ah!” Renjun appeared from the corner of the building, hands occupied with a box of heavy looking items. “Hey, what are you doing here?” and why is Renjun here at Donghyuck’s? Are they perhaps mutuals too?

 

“We are just helping around the workshop, it’s a disaster inside!” the shorter’s reply seems to puzzle Jaemin more than it provides some answers. Uh, what workshop? Pushing his thoughts aside, he slowly speaks up. “Is Mark hyung here?”

 

“Are you kidding? He works here. Mark hyung didn’t tell you?” following Renjun further inside with timid steps, Jaemin found a large garage at the backside of the house. It turns out to be a car workshop when an open-hooded car appears in his line of sight along with the sound of steel clanking. From afar, he could spot Jeno lazing around on a worn-out couch with a few new faces he couldn’t recognise.

 

“Oh look who’s here.” Jeno announced in a teasing way towards Minhyung. The other who currently had his head buried in the car hood straightened his back, alarmed. Jaemin had a smile on his face when he studies how funny Minhyung looked. He had his eyes wide open like a deer caught in the spotlight, face stained with black patches here and there. Then there was his sleeveless tee clinging to his abdomen as a thin layer of sweat covered his exposed skin. A toned arm made its way towards his brown, tousled hair and oh, he doesn’t look that _funny_  now. “Hey.” oh that charming smile.

 

Jaemin swallows thickly.

 

Before he could recover from whatever it is, a slightly tanned boy stalks his way straight towards Jaemin, stopping a few inches away from him as he stared at Jaemin. After what felt like forever, his unreadable expression breaks into a beaming smile. “I’m Donghyuck! Mark’s best friend, Renjun and Jeno’s matchmaker and Johnny’s beloved son.” he crows out, pointing to a tall and slightly older man behind him.

 

“Definitely not beloved. Johnny Seo. Nice to meet you.” Johnny nodded his head in greetings, ignoring Donghyuck’s whines. He was then dragged towards the couch by Donghyuck as the boy forcefully keep him in place. “So Jaeminie, I could predict the future that we are going to be the best of friends. I could use you to blackmail Mark and oh I am delighted by the thoughts of it!”

 

“Excuse me, I’m still here.” Minhyung interjects.

 

“I am now your best bro. Okay that’s that, what brings you here?” Jaemin thinks he could finally breathe when Donghyuck ended his ramble. He opens his mouth only to shut it back when he realised something important.

 

Renjun and Jeno are both here together with Minhyung. That only means he has to spend the day together with Minhyung and with the state of the other boy attacking Jaemin’s soft heart, he thinks he wouldn’t last the day.

 

Oh no.

 

It was quarter to seven when Jaemin finally decided to retire to the confinement of his house, Minhyung following suit, determined to walk Jaemin home--albeit, he lives in another street. So here they are, ambling their way up Jaemin’s street, pace slow with a pleasant tranquillity in the air. Minhyung had the empty wooden basket in his hand that he insisted on carrying while Jaemin fiddles with his fingers, pressing his lips into a thin line when he caught the not so discreet glances from Minhyung. “Stop staring, dimwit.” he started when he can’t stand any more of the awkwardness between them.

 

“I wasn’t staring!” Minhyung defended himself, his unoccupied hand clutching his heart with a fake hurt expression. “And when will you start speaking nicely to me? I’m your hyung.” he whines, bumping his arm to Jaemin’s side playfully. Jaemin stumbled from the impact, shooting a side glare to Minhyung. “So? Still doesn’t change the fact that I dislike you.” his voice quivered when Minhyung latched himself to Jaemin, successfully pulling the younger male towards him.

 

Jaemin’s heart rate quickens as he inhaled sharply. He caught a whiff of cologne on Minhyung. He has a nice scent that reminds Jaemin of summer air; clean and crisp.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that Jaemin-ah. I’m not that bad now, am I?” Jaemin felt breathless and he wasn’t sure if it was Minhyung’s arm half strangling him or the fact that their bodies are practically pressed against each other that knocked the wind out of his lungs. Jaemin doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to fucking think about it.

 

“Get the fuck off, Minhyung.” he hissed out, fingers clawing at Minhyung’s arm. “No. Give me your phone first then I’ll let go.” Minhyung’s other hand moves to pat Jaemin’s pockets in search of his phone while Jaemin struggled to balance himself, swatting his hand away. Any passer-by would think that they are two good friends joking around. Oh, hell no.

 

“Why the heck do you need my phone? And oh my God stop that, I can sue you for molesting me! This is molestation, Lee Minhyung!” he exclaims and huffed when Minhyung successfully confiscated his phone.

 

The older male takes out his own phone before tapping away, a satisfied grin adoring his feature. “And saved. Relax, I just add my contact info to your phone since we haven’t really exchanged numbers.” he snickers, tossing Jaemin’s phone back to him along with the wooden basket.

 

“What makes you think I want to exchange contact infos with you?” Jaemin deadpans when Minhyung turns around, already walking downhill. “Oh trust me, you do.”

 

Later that night, Jaemin snuggled in his blanket, fingers fumbling with his phone as he browses his contacts, stopping once he reached a saved contact.

 

_Dearest Minhyung hyung_

“What in the world?” he propped up on his elbows, sending the number a quick text.

 

To: Dearest Minhyung hyung

[22:48] dearest? Creep.

 

He hits send before his braincells could assemble themselves. “Wait, fuck.” he cursed, finally realising he just gave Minhyung the satisfaction of texting the older male first. His phone’s notification went off right after.

 

To: Nana

[22:49] aw you texted me :3 what’s wrong with dearest? It’s cute

 

To: Dearest Minhyung hyung

[22:51] I’m changing your contact name.

 

To: Nana

[22:51] I suggest ‘favourite hyung’

 

To: Seagull brows

[22:53] seagull brows it is

 

To: Nana

[22:54] Jaemin-ah :’(

 

-

 

Three weeks into summer, Donghyuck suggested to finally show Jaemin their squad’s hideout. He created a group chat and announced that they are having a picnic with a chorus of agreements right after because seriously, no one dared saying no to Donghyuck.

 

Jaemin and Minhyung both came to a conclusion to meet at the junction down Jaemin’s street over text. So there he is, all freshen up from an early morning bath, bouncing on his heels as he waited for Minhyung, a picnic mat clutched against his chest.

 

Jaemin wasn’t sure how to dress for picnics. As hard as it is to admit, he never really went for picnics back in Seoul. His parents are always busy and being the only child, Jaemin had trouble hanging out with a large group of people. With that being said, Jaemin doesn’t have any picnic experience in the past five years. So without much thoughts, he threw on his white tee and black jeans with a yellow flannel tied around his waist.

 

Yeah, one less thing to worry.

 

“Are we coupling today?” a voice which Jaemin knows belong to Minhyung breaks him out of his thoughts. He gazed to his side as Minhyung came to a stop, a wide grin plastered on his face. Jaemin’s eyes trained to his attire. He had a blue flannel over a black sleeveless tee paired with nicely fit jeans.

 

And he’s wearing converse too. Screw this.

 

“Remind me to burn all of my flannels back home.” Jaemin replies drily right before Minhyung’s phone went off. He fished his phone from his back pocket, answering the incoming call after checking the caller ID. “Hello--”

 

“Yukhei you ass!” Donghyuck’s shrill scream resonated from the speaker where Minhyung automatically cringed at. Jaemin could hear another voice frantically apologising before Donghyuck’s voice overlapped his. “Yeah, I’m here. Look, Yukhei and his non-existence braincells left the freaking picnic basket back in my place.” Donghyuck started, his voice straining.

 

“What--” Minhyung interjects.

 

“We are heading back. You guys go on first.” he continued. Minhyung glanced at the time on his phone screen before replying. “Will it take a while?”

 

“Bitch I’m fucking running right now!” the sound of harsh wind mingling with Donghyuck’s piercing voice seems to prove his point. They hung up with Donghyuck shouting at Yukhei for being the cause of this mishap.

 

After recovering from the call, Minhyung leads the way; taking a right turn uphill instead of a left where it leads to town as they had a short discussion of Yukhei being the same person as Lucas aka Minhyung’s housemate. It was a short walk uphill towards the end of the street where tall trees loomed over them. They slither through the bushes and Jaemin thought they were lost until he saw a wide meadow from afar.

 

Jaemin steps out from the shade of the trees and lets the morning sun embrace him in their balmy warmth. His eyes scan the verdant meadow that stretched from a corner to another where white daisies bloomed in their pure glory. A gush of warm air blew past him, carrying dandelions as they float around him.

 

Minhyung ushered him towards a rather large lone tree by the meadow. By the time Jaemin set foot under the tree, he was enthralled to find a tree house situated on bulky branches. It was a small wooden house which Jaemin assumes was self-built. A rope ladder hung down from the entrance of the tree house, swaying gently with the wind. “So this is the so-called hideout?” Jaemin breaks the silence.

 

“Not particularly a hideout but we’d like to call it one.” Minhyung tugs on the ladder before climbing on, steps slow and careful with Jaemin following suit.

 

Jaemin found himself in a hundred square feet room. The room was quite spacious with a few bean bags thrown near a short, round table. There was a soft looking rug laid in the middle of the room, a stack of fluffy pillow against the wall and a guitar at the corner of the room. The walls of the tree house are filled with framed photographs and paintings with a few small shelves installed on one side of the walls. Jaemin could spot a deck of cards, tiny action figures and a row of melted candles occupying the shelves. He trains his eyes to the window that overlook the meadow, a content smile on his face. “It’s nice here.”

 

“Donghyuck’s dad and uncles built this tree house when they moved here. It’s old but I am safe to say that it held countless memories; both good and bad ones. Though I wasn’t here when it happened.” he finished with a low chuckle.

 

“What do you mean?” Jaemin questioned before he could stop himself. Minhyung raised a brow. “I just moved here earlier this year.” he replies matter of factly. They made their way down when Yukhei’s rowdy laugh bounces off the air, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun’s voices mingled right after.

 

The rest of the noon was spent under the tree as they stuffed their empty stomach with home-made foods Donghyuck prepared. Jaemin had to admit, Donghyuck is a great cook. Jaemin let his mind wander off when Jeno and Yukhei left the confinement of the picnic mat to fly their kites.

 

Jaemin thought of the life he had back in Seoul. He had always been burying his head in books and assignments to enjoy the life with his friends. Jaemin wasn’t a loner, he has friends in college and he is quite friendly with his neighbours albeit living in an apartment complex. He felt that there was something missing in Seoul than there is here in Busan. Was it the lack of clean air? Or perhaps the friendly villagers and peaceful marts? His mind settles with a conclusion; freedom.

 

Seoul is filled with overly sophisticated people where social norm is a top priority. People would stare if you possess anything that isn’t high-end, they avoid individuals that are slightly different from others and majority of the citizens are homophobic. Busan was different. There wasn’t any social norm; people can do whatever they desire. He could scream at the top of his lungs and no one will shut him up, everyone are friendly, it feels like a big family. Jaemin was glad he met his friends here in Busan. They are the real definition of freedom Jaemin had in his mind. They were loud, they had no tight schedule to follow and they are living their lives to the fullest.

 

Somehow, Jaemin heart warms as he realised how he cherishes every single one of them. Perhaps he is considering Minhyung as one of his friends now.

 

“There they go flirting with each other again.” Jaemin says absentmindedly as he observes the sight ahead. Jeno had his head in Renjun’s lap as he slips flowers in Jeno’s hair, a light conversation passed between the two boys. “Well, that’s what lovers do, right?” Donghyuck replies from his side.

 

Oh.

 

“Since when have they been together?” Donghyuck let out a snort, plopping a cherry in his mouth. “Since forever? They are so in love that everyone here knows their undying passion for each other. Seriously, it’s sickening when you’re actually friends with them.” Jaemin cocks a brow and before he could ask, Donghyuck continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not homophobic.”

 

One more reason added to his list of why his village is better than Seoul. Jaemin definitely isn’t leaving anytime soon.

 

-

 

It was by far the hottest day since Jaemin’s arrival. Mirages could be seen on the surface of the roads outside, so Jaemin decided to stay indoors for the day. The air is thick and warm, his body feels sticky from the searing temperature. Jaemin’s wrist is flicking back and forth as he fans himself with a hand fan, tired eyes follow a figure as they move around the back garden.

 

Minhyung came half an hour earlier than his usual time, voice all loud and clear to wake Jaemin up from his sleep. Jaemin wonders what it is like to be a morning person like Minhyung. It was only eight in the morning and the boy has started with his regular chores while Jaemin just wanted to sleep in. And now, three hours later, Minhyung still has some energy to be spent around the garden.

 

“Jaemin-ah, can you bring the hose over here?” with a grumble, Jaemin gets up from his comfortable position at the veranda, slipping on his flops as he tugs the green polymer closer to Minhyung. The older boy’s attention was still on the plants before him, gloved hands stained with soil as an idea popped in Jaemin’s head. A wicked smile made its way on Jaemin’s lips, his hands move to position the said hose towards Minhyung’s direction. With a twist of the faucet’s handle, a gush of clear water showers over Minhyung.

 

Minhyung jumps from his position, alarmed. And for the next half an hour, they continued splashing water towards each other, wrestling for the hose until Jaemin’s grandmother finally pulls them apart, wrinkly fingers twisting their ears as she dragged both boys aside. She scolds them for a good measure before serving cold watermelons as a silent comfort.

 

The duo busies themselves by munching on their snack while their drenched shirts dry off. Jaemin glances to his side as Minhyung finished off his seventh piece of watermelon, hand reaching out for his eighth while Jaemin still has his fourth in his hand. “How are you inhaling foods like that?” came his dry remark.

 

“Watermelon is quintessential in summer, okay.” he defends, wiping his mouth and flashed a cheeky grin. “Besides, I love watermelons!” Minhyung’s comment made Jaemin ponder on the little things that he learnt about the other throughout his stay. Minhyung has an English name, he speaks three languages, he skates and he loves watermelon. Those are the little things that anyone would know, but as a close friend, Jaemin wanted to dig deeper into Minhyung’s life and discover the wonders of his twenty-one years of living.

 

Minhyung seems to be deep in thought besides him when he starts another conversation. “Now that I think about it, I’ve never really ask anything about you.” he pauses, turning his head to look at Jaemin. “I mean sure I heard lots about you from your grandparents, but never from you, yourself.”

 

“What do you want to know?” came Jaemin’s easy reply.

 

“Uh, I don’t know, college maybe?” Minhyung scratches the non-existence itch on his neck with an awkward laugh. Jaemin muses Minhyung with bits of his life. Jaemin is a second year at Seoul National University and his major is economics while Minhyung returns the favour. “Third year, majoring in music. I kinda quit college earlier this year and moved here.”

 

Jaemin cast him a shocked look, the question sat at the tip of his tongue. He never gets to voice it out when his grandfather emerged from the living room, handing them a grocery list as he escorts them out. Jaemin and Minhyung ended up sharing an umbrella to shade themselves from the sun as they waddled to the market.

 

Shopping groceries with Minhyung wasn’t half that bad. Jaemin gets to ride in the cart while Minhyung manoeuvres them through the aisles. They pretended to be noble men, waving their hands delicately to a row of canned foods, snickering to themselves as they realise how stupid they look. Ten minutes are spent pushing the cart around and the rest hour to actually fulfil their duty. When they exit the market, Jaemin spotted Renjun and Jeno inside an ice cream parlour. The two lovebirds were sharing a cup of ice cream. Renjun was feeding Jeno, playfully pulling the plastic spoon away from Jeno when he leans for it, giggling as the latter whines. Jaemin gaze at the way Jeno looks at Renjun with heart eyes and warm smiles. Dang, he wishes he has someone that looks at him the same way; someone who is totally _whipped_  for him.

 

“Next time we go out, you’re treating me ice cream.” Jaemin declares with a tone that Minhyung cannot argue with. Jaemin just wants a taste of Busan’s ice cream, or __maybe__  he wishes to share some melted ice cream with Minhyung just like his two friends are doing. Jaemin doesn’t know, or perhaps he doesn’t want to know.

 

His thoughts could be very frightening sometimes.

 

-

 

It is half past nine in the evening. Jaemin is tossing in his futon, his body seemingly failed to find a comfortable position. He let out a hoarse groan, kicking his blanket to the side as his hand grope for his phone in the dark. His screen light up a brightly that Jaemin has to squint. Without much thought, he typed out a message.

 

To: Injun

[21.37] u awake?

 

To: Jaeminie

[21:41] yea I am. What’s up?

 

To: Injun

[21:42] can’t sleep. Need company :(

 

To: Jaeminie

[21:45] dang sucks to be you.

[21:46] I would love to help you out of your misery but Jeno caught a cold so he needs my attention

[21:46] Why don’t u ask Mark hyung? He would be delighted

 

To: Injun

[21:48] heck no

 

To: Jaeminie

[21:50] :’(

 

Jaemin sighs tiredly as his mind considers Renjun’s suggestion. Minhyung had spent the whole day at the workshop, he would be tired and is possibly dead asleep by now. Jaemin dialled Minhyung’s number just to prove his point. Yeah, Minhyung is an early bird, he probably sleeps at nine every day. It’s impossible to attain such energy with a lack of--”Hello?”

 

Fuck.

 

“Minhyung.” he croaks out. There was a sound of a door being closed before Minhyung’s voice filled his ear once again. “What’s wrong, Jaemin-ah?”

 

 _What’s wrong?_  Yeah, Jaemin just had trouble sleeping and he was hoping Renjun could help his pitiful ass but Renjun is an ass himself and Jaemin is just calling to prove his unneeded point because no one asked Jaemin to do so. So he collects his thoughts and came up with a summary; “Nothing.”

 

“Really?” Minhyung’s tone is laced with suspicion when he takes too long to reply.

 

“Yes.” Jaemin swallows thickly, fingers crossed as he prays to Gods the other would buy his lame reasoning. They were silent for a few seconds before Minhyung finally hums. “If you say so.” Jaemin bid a quick farewell, hanging up right after. He is in serious need of air. Getting up from his futon, Jaemin slips on a white pullover, carefully making his way out as to not wake his grandparents up.

 

The night air is chilly with a hint of warmth from time to time. Jaemin ponders where his legs would take him. It is past ten in the evening, most stores are closed except for a twenty-four hours mart downtown. Jaemin thought it would be awkward to hang around a mart so he decides on the only spot that appears in his mind.

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Jaemin stood himself before a familiar rope ladder. He hoists himself up and swiftly moved around the room, rummaging the shelves for a stick of candle and a box of matches. The room was lit up with a dim glow of the fire, casting shadows on the walls. Jaemin relaxed against a wall, his eyelids somehow felt heavy. And he falls asleep.

 

The sound of a low hum wakes him. Jaemin opens his eyes. For a minute, he remains unmoving. The comfortable pillow under his head was warm as his eyes focused on the sight ahead. A figure was sitting against the wall near the window, the dim moonlight shone through the branches as it cast a shadow on one side of his face. He has a few pieces of paper in his lap, a pencil gently tapping against them. His eyes are focused on the paper as his usual arched eyebrows were knitted together. What is Minhyung doing here? Jaemin wouldn’t mind some company, though.

 

“Hey.” Jaemin whispers.

 

“Hey there.” Minhyung replies with a small smile. His eyes follow as Jaemin sat up from his curled position on the floor. There is a pregnant silence in the air. Jaemin fiddles with his fingers before he starts again. “Thanks for the pillow.”

 

“Not a problem.” Minhyung averts his attention back to his previous activity. A few minutes passed and Jaemin eventually got bored. He shifts closer to Minhyung. “What are you doing?”

 

“Playing some melody in my head.” Minhyung replies without a thought. He then reached out behind Jaemin to retrieve a guitar. “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you, so..” he trails off, mentioning to the guitar that he has on his lap. Jaemin could feel his blood rushing to his face as he coughs out an awkward remark. “Right.”

 

Minhyung positioned his fingers, strumming some notes before a soft tune plays out. He turns back and forth between the papers and his guitar, scribbling and crossing out random notes on the paper.

 

“Do you always come here to write songs?” Jaemin’s question broke the silence once again. Minhyung’s attention was on him as he tilts his head, his mind forming an answer. “I’ve only been here once to actually write. This is my second time, though.”

 

“So you lack inspiration?”

 

“Actually, that was the reason why I moved here in the first place.” Jaemin squint at Minhyung, clearly not buying his excuse. “You quit college solely because you lack the passion to write music and moved all the way from Seoul to Busan in hopes to get ‘inspirations’.” he deadpans, obviously unamused. Jaemin is sure as heck Minhyung knows how hard it is to get into college.

 

“Okay fine. I had a major break up with my girlfriend last year and I kinda want to avoid her. Being in college also means I had to face her most of the time because we had same classes. That sure is going to be a pain in the ass, don’t you think so?” Jaemin’s opinion doesn’t matter because he stopped listening after Minhyung said the word ‘girlfriend’.

 

A feeling of betrayal forms somewhere deep in his heart. He wasn’t sure why it did but the fact that Minhyung dated girls before left a sickening feeling in Jaemin. Truth to be told, Jaemin never really acknowledge his sexuality over his teenage life. He was always occupied with school projects and studying to even had a thought about it. It was until he enters college that he realised he was never really attracted to girls. To him, women are alright but they were only friendly and emotional companions that play the role of blurry faces in the crowd. No one really stands out.

 

When it comes to boys, Jaemin had felt a rush of emotions flooding him. Cute guys left a pleasing warmth in his chest while the hot ones made Jaemin swoons over their visuals. Back in his first year, he had a major crush on a cool senior that he brushed off as just an admiration towards an upperclassman. Jaemin never really considers himself as gay, maybe he just has a weird attraction to guys rather than girls.

 

Minhyung is a whole different story, Jaemin knew from the start that he is attracted to the older male. He is one of the guys that openly flirts with Jaemin. He isn’t homophobic like the rest of the male population in Seoul are. Minhyung was supportive of Renjun and Jeno’s relationship, he once joked about his desire to have a sickeningly sweet relationship like the duo. Jaemin thought he is attracted to men too but he thought wrong.

 

Minhyung date girls and Jaemin is a boy. He is a just straight non-homophobic guy that Jaemin has absolutely no chance with.

 

The older male’s fingers falter from their movements as he tensed. Minhyung moves to cast a look outside the window with a confused look. “What are Donghyuck and Yukhei doing here? It’s almost midnight.” he mumbles under his breath. Jaemin craned his neck from his spot to get a better view when Minhyung abruptly pulls him closer, warm hand keeping Jaemin’s head against his neck. “We need to be discreet.” he warns as he leaned forward to blow the candle out.

 

Jaemin’s heart rate quickens as he inhales deeply, Minhyung’s scent filling his nostrils. He could hear the sound of erratically beating heart, could be his because Minhyung is literally hugging him.

 

Stay calm. _Stay calm!_

 

Jaemin recovers from his mini heart attack. He peeks from behind Minhyung’s shoulder to make out two silhouettes walking through the daisy meadow. He couldn’t hear their conversation because they were talking with low voices but Jaemin could guess from afar. They walked a certain distance before stopping. Yukhei had his hands in Donghyuck’s as he swings them lightly. They stayed in that position for a minute or two as Yukhei was seemingly giving Donghyuck a speech.

 

“Could it be..?”

 

The moonlight shone brightly above them, illuminating their features as Donghyuck’s mouth breaks into a beaming smile. “Oh my God, yes!” Jaemin heard Donghyuck’s joyful remark as he tackles the taller one down, their bodies immediately disappearing from his sight. “What just happened?”

 

“We just witnessed the birth of a new couple.” Jaemin snapped his head back to give Minhyung a pointed look but was shocked when his nose almost grazes Minhyung’s jawline. Thankfully, Minhyung still has his attention on the other two. Jaemin took the opportunity to study Minhyung’s features. He first notices a small mole on Minhyung’s left cheek. His skin wasn’t as fluffy as they appeared to be but they are clean and smooth. He trains his eyes down to his neck. Is it possible for a neck to be _this_  sexy? And his jawline-- _oh his jawline_ , Jaemin had to hold himself back from pecking the glorious line.

 

Minhyung’s eyes are wide and sparkling as his long lashes graze his cheeks ever so slightly. He has a contented look on his face, a small smile making its way to his lips. His gentle features appear dreamy as the moon cast its silver beam upon them. For a moment, Minhyung looks ethereal.

 

Perhaps Jaemin’s small attraction towards Minhyung wasn’t _just_  an attraction after all.

 

-

 

It was yet another day where they spend at Donghyuck’s. The weather wasn’t as hot as the other days, and they had been playing cards and board games in the backyard for almost an hour. There was a jar of lemonade and a few snacks on the table. Jaemin found himself staring at the melting ice in his glass when they finally had enough of card games. Which was possibly the reason why Minhyung and Yukhei are having a wood chopping bout at the corner of the yard, intense battle cries accompanying their activity.

 

“Are they going to stop anytime soon?” Renjun sighs exasperatedly from his side after placing his cards down on the table, throwing a screaming Yukhei a dirty look. “That pile is going to be taller than them.” he continued, eyeing a pile of chopped woods by Minhyung’s side.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind watching Yukhei flexing his arms like that.” Renjun snorted at Donghyuck’s dreamy eyes, punching his arm right after. “That’s because he’s your boyfriend.”

 

“Oh shut up Injun. You’re just jealous Jeno isn’t flaunting his muscles like that.”

 

“Jeno doesn’t need to show off his strength. You _know_ he’s strong. Remember when he carries you all the way home because you were whining over a sore leg?” Jeno had a sheepish smile on his face when Renjun defended him. He then speaks up. “Hey, you guys are overlooking Mark hyung here.”

 

Donghyuck looks sour before he shrugged. “You’re right. Mark hyung sure looks tiny beside Yukhei, but their strength is almost comparable.” Jaemin followed Donghyuck’s eyes where Minhyung and Yukhei are currently stacking the woods against the fence. They had the same amount of chopped woods in their arms, carrying them back and forth with ease without breaking a sweat.

 

Donghyuck then announces his short leave to refill the snacks, mentioning Jeno after him which the boy complies after pecking Renjun’s cheek. A thought was lingering around in Jaemin’s mind. He waited until Donghyuck and Jeno leave the table before calling out to Renjun. “How did you know you were in love with Jeno?” Renjun gave him a puzzled look, shocked at the sudden question.

 

“I just knew it when I saw him, I guess.” he continued after Jaemin gave him a stare. “Well, my thoughts revolve around him. I got this warm feeling in my chest every time we talk and my heart flutters whenever he stands near me.” a blush grazes upon Renjun’s cheeks as he fiddles with his straw. “You just feel like a lovesick puppy following that person around, wanting to be near them at all times. It’s a crazy feeling.” he finished off with a small smile.

 

Jaemin put Renjun’s words in thought. Has he ever felt that way before? He fixed his eyes on Minhyung.

 

Minhyung is nice. He is like two personalities in one body. Minhyung could be playful but he is also serious when time calls for it. His features are soft and cute but something about him screams downright manly. He also possessed the ability to make Jaemin’s stomach do weird somersaults when he was being witty, _flirty _,__  or when he absentmindedly pulls Jaemin closer to him when they hung out.

 

Wait a minute. Jaemin couldn’t be in love with Minhyung. It is just impossible and strange and _oh-- maybe he is._

 

-

 

Two days later, Jaemin stood in front of the narrow staircase that leads up to Minhyung’s. It was only half past seven in the morning and his legs betrayed him by leading him here. On what reason? Jaemin doesn’t know.

 

And there he is, awkwardly bouncing on his heels as he contemplates whether to just barge in Minhyung’s door or turn back home so he could avoid embarrassing himself.

 

Seems like fate has something in store for Jaemin.

 

“Jaemin! What brings you here?” Yukhei’s loud voice breaks him out of his inner battle. The tall boy emerged from his door, all gear up to go for a morning run. Jaemin quickly wears one of his friendly smiles, waving slightly. “No, nothing at all.”

 

Yukhei doesn’t look convinced. He tilts his head as his mind process. “Minhyung is already up if you are wondering.” Yukhei flashed a wide grin before loudly announcing his leave.

 

Screw Yukhei.

 

There is no way Minhyung didn’t hear their conversation, thanks to Yukhei being the loud one. He glares dagger towards the gate. “It’s now or never, I’m still fucked.” with heavy steps, he climbs up the steep staircase. Minhyung’s front door was pushed opened as soon as Jaemin reached the top of the stairs. “Jaemin-ah, you’re here?”

 

What the shit.

 

At the door stood a certain Lee Minhyung with only a pair of shorts on, holding a laundry basket filled with clothes, ready to be hung. Droplets of water are dripping from his hair, trailing down his neck and disappearing behind a face towel around his neck. “Put a shirt on, dumbass!”

 

“But I just got out from the shower!” he whines, making his way towards the clothesline. Jaemin averts his eyes, striding straight towards a bench and making himself comfortable and he made sure to face away from the older male. Jaemin had his sight fixed on the ground as he waits for Minhyung. The sound of soft clanking from the wind chime fills the air when Minhyung starts a conversation. “You know you’re allowed to look at me, right?”

 

“Not in that state.”

 

“Why are you being so shy all of a sudden?” a breathy laugh followed after the remark. Shy? First of all, Jaemin isn’t shy. Secondly, he has never seen Minhyung without a shirt before so who wouldn’t freak out? “Shut up and put a shirt on when you’re done.”

 

A few moments passed before Minhyung appears before him, with a shirt on, kneeling down in front of Jaemin. “Satisfied?” he said with a grin. Jaemin could feel his face colours and he hopes Minhyung didn’t hear his erratic heartbeat. “So, can I help you? You kinda just crashed here being embarrassed over something so trivial and--oh, now you’re sulking.”

 

Then, Minhyung did the unthinkable.

 

Jaemin’s eyes widen a fraction when a pair of warm hands cradle his face, pushing the corner of his lips upward. “Are you mad? I’m not trying to kick you out or something, Jaemin-ah. Aw, you’re so cute.” Minhyung cooed. Jaemin’s hands abruptly move to hold Minhyung’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “Stop that, I’m not a kid.”

 

“Alright, your Highness. You’re still not answering my question.”

 

 _Oh no _.__ What should he say? Jaemin had absolute no idea why he’s here. Maybe Renjun’s words are responsible for this. Jaemin thought he wanted to ease the feelings that crawled within him of wanting to see Minhyung, or just wanting to know what the older male is up to for the day. Heck, he doesn’t know, so he voiced out the first thing that came to mind. “Grandpa said he needed your help at the farm.”

 

When he saw the confused look on Minhyung’s face, he knew he fucked up. “Really? He didn’t say anything about needing my help though. That’s weird, usually he would notify me beforehand.” Minhyung moved to check his phone, thankfully Jaemin’s brain is witty enough to snatch it from his hand. “H-He meant some other day, not today.” Minhyung doesn’t look convinced but Jaemin’s ass was saved when Minhyung’s phone went off. “Oh, it’s Donghyuck.”

 

“Great news!” Donghyuck’s loud squeal resonated from the speaker as soon as Minhyung answered. Minhyung turns the speaker mode on, holding the phone between him and Jaemin. “Relax, no need to shout we can hear you _very_  clearly.”

 

“We? Are you with Jaemin right now?” Jaemin wanted to ignore how Donghyuck is putting him first on the list of Minhyung’s possible companion at the moment without hesitating. I mean, Minhyung is literally sharing a building with Yukhei, so it is expected to place Yukhei before him but Donghyuck _had_  to emotionally abuse him like this. Oh shut up, Jaemin is being delusional again.

 

With a confirmation from Minhyung, Donghyuck muses them with his _amazing_  news. “So I was having breakfast with my dad and he announced that our district is holding a summer festival this weekend. I mean can you believe it? We hadn’t had any festivals in years! This town is going to be flooded with people and _you know_  I just have to drag your asses with me.”

 

“Whoa, slow down--” Minhyung interjects, or he tried to.

 

“So I’m thinking of a double-- _triple date._ ” Donghyuck continues, his tone somehow teasing. “I’ve already asked my dad to reserve some seats for us for a show they are going to present. Johnny can tag along with his friends to keep us in check in case Yukhei got too excited.” the rest of their talk, or Donghyuck’s non-stop ramble, were just plans for the festival. Jaemin had tuned out when Donghyuck said ‘date’. Triple date means him and Minhyung would be the third pair-- _oh _.__

 

Jaemin is having a nervous breakdown. Okay, maybe he is a tad bit excited and is already looking forward to the festival. Fuck, screw him and his stupid feelings.

 

-

 

“Is everyone here?” Donghyuck sigh exasperatedly as Renjun starts his fourth, yes Donghyuck is keeping count, headcount. “Oh my God. Renjun honey, there’s only six of us here. I told you Johnny and his friends are joining us later. So can we go _now?_ ” he sighs again, receiving a look from Jeno for scolding Renjun. Oh, talk about being protective.

 

Jaemin let out a small laugh from the side. He arrived at their meeting spot just a minute ago and Donghyuck is already ready to fight someone. That is so Donghyuck-like. After Renjun’s fifth headcount, they finally move out. Jaemin’s heart quickens when he fell into step beside Minhyung. Suddenly, every cell in Jaemin’s body perked up. He notices every aspect in Minhyung, like how nice the same blue flannel hugs his narrow hips in contrast to his broad shoulders, the way his black jeans compliment his long legs and the pleasing scent he is emitting from his body; fresh mint with a hint of lemon.

 

Jaemin wondered how he’ll get by.

 

Their walk towards the town was quiet, aside from Donghyuck and Yukhei conversing loudly and Renjun’s little giggles when Jeno cracks a joke. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that peaceful with Yukhei around but Minhyung hasn’t said a word apart from the small smiles and glances he’s throwing Jaemin. Yes, Jaemin is aware of everything Minhyung is doing.

 

As they are nearing their destination, the crowds got bigger. Loud music and chatter from passersby filled the air and Jaemin had to strain his voice to speak, such a tiring thing to do. How is Yukhei so loud every damn time?

 

Somewhere along their way, they meet up with Johnny and his friends, as planned. Johnny introduces them as Ten and Jaehyun to Jaemin. After a quick exchange of greetings, Jaemin observes how Minhyung easily get into a conversation with them despite being a few years younger, sneaking some English comments here and there. Somehow, he appreciates how Minhyung is trying to include Jaemin in their conversation, pulling him closer when he gets too far from them.

 

When the sun is setting, Donghyuck led them to where the show is being held. People are starting to fill in the seats when the stage darkens. All nine boys sat in a row. Somehow, Jaemin finally realises how large his group of friends are. He is starting to appreciate Renjun’s initially unnecessary headcount. For the next thirty minutes, the show plays out. It was a light comedic show and the crowds are letting out their rowdy laughter. Jaemin notices how loud his friends are, especially when you put Yukhei and Ten next to each other. Minhyung wasn’t any good. He would constantly throw his head back, slapping Johnny’s shoulder when things got a little too funny. It’s a nice feeling to just sit there and watch them laughing, it’s like their laughter had some magic that could automatically make Jaemin’s smile grow a fraction or two.

 

By the time the show finished, it was already dark. Colourful lights were hanging from the lamppost and stalls as they made their way through. Foods, games and other goods are being displayed as sellers ushered them from all sides. It was lively and Jaemin felt a little overwhelmed by it. Maybe it was because he had never really attended any festivals back in Seoul.

 

When Jaemin snapped his head back to its original position, he panicked when his sight was met with unfamiliar back and faces. Alarmed, he turns his head to all directions, craning his neck in hopes he could spot the others but failed to do so.

 

Oh shoot. He lost them.

 

Was he walking too slow? Was he too quiet that they forgot he was even there? In the midst of frantically turning his head, a hand slips into his, pulling him to the side. Jaemin is ready to fight that person because _excuse me who are you and your idea of kidnapping a twenty years old man_  when the familiar bob of brown hair appear in his line of sight.

 

“Thank God I got the right person. I thought I lost everyone for a second.” Minhyung let out a relieved sigh. He then fishes his phone out from his pocket and dials Jeno’s number. Minhyung doesn’t seem to notice how Jaemin is tensing beside him, eyeing their intertwined hands. When the line goes to voicemail, a notification pops up on his screen. Minhyung scans the text message from Johnny, explaining that the group is splitting up. Jaemin was a bit disappointed when Minhyung let go of his hand to type a quick reply.

 

“I guess you’re stuck with me, now.” Minhyung started after putting his phone away, an apologetic smile grazing his lips. “I don’t mind.” Jaemin reassured. It was awkward for a moment. Minhyung looks like he was hesitating before he offered his elbow to Jaemin.

 

“So you wouldn’t stray away again.” he reasoned with a sheepish grin, his cheeks coloured. Probably because of the embarrassment. Jaemin looped his arm around Minhyung’s elbow, trying to contain his shock when Minhyung pulls him closer, their shoulders touching.

 

Shit fuck, _calm down _.__

 

Jaemin lost his track of time as Minhyung manoeuvres them along the rows of stalls. Jaemin could feel himself relaxing as he watches Minhyung takes everything in hand; how he converse nicely to the sellers and always taking care of Jaemin, making sure he is comfortable. Their arms stayed in the same position all along, only pulling away to try some games or when Minhyung is paying for their snacks. They didn’t pull away once even when they clearly know it’s becoming a problem when it comes to eating, so they ended up feeding each other. Somehow, they had silently agreed to keep their arms looped throughout the night. It feels like they belonged in that position and Jaemin’s heart warms at the thought.

 

Summer festival isn’t a festival without fireworks, that’s where Jaemin found himself in a wide field where people are loitering around, searching for a spot for themselves for the fireworks show. He spotted the others, waving as an acknowledgement while Minhyung led him up a small slope. He then stops Jaemin before he can sit. Minhyung took off his flannel, spreading the piece of clothing on the grass and mentioning Jaemin to sit.

 

“Hey, chivalry ain’t dead.” he defended himself when Jaemin gives him a funny look. He handed Minhyung his half melted slushie as the fireworks begin. Fiery sparks burst in the air, vivid colours ignite the dark sky as they provide temporary light that shone down on them. Jaemin observes as the stars disappear when the fireworks explode, reappearing only when it stops for a short while. It was beautiful like it was supposed to be.

 

Somewhere during his observation, his eyes trail down to his side. Minhyung looks heavenly with multicoloured lights illuminating his side profile. A pair of brown eyes met his as they stared into his own irises. Jaemin thought he could see the whole universe in Minhyung’s eyes as they sparkle from the illumination.

 

For a moment, everything went silent around Jaemin. His ears tuned out the sounds of fireworks exploding and his eyes seem to only capture the person before him. Minhyung is beautiful and he is leaning towards Jaemin, or was it the other way around? Jaemin wasn’t sure but they are getting physically closer by the second.

 

Before they could go any further, the fireworks stop.

 

Suddenly, both of them are aware of their surroundings. With a strained laugh, Minhyung pats his arm before getting back to his original position. “We should join the others.” he croaked out, helping Jaemin up and quickly striding down towards his other friends. Jaemin doesn’t like this lingering feeling in his chest. He feels disappointed and longing for the time he gets to spend with Minhyung alone.

 

So this is what it feels like to be in love.

 

On their way back, Jaemin didn’t talk much. He only gives a short reply when Minhyung questioned him, listening to the older male’s stories and thoughts instead. He wasn’t mad at Minhyung, maybe just upset that the latter acted like nothing happened just half an hour ago. Minhyung seems to notice when they stop at the junction. “What’s wrong, Jaemin-ah?”

 

“Nothing.” Jaemin mumbles, avoiding his eyes. They stood in front of each other for a minute as Minhyung collects his thought. “Hey, can you accompany me to the tree house? I don’t feel like going back home just yet.”

 

Minhyung nudges the younger boy, pulling on his wrist as they make their way uphill. Jaemin feels a little guilty as he stares at Minhyung’s back. He didn’t mean to flat out ignore Minhyung over something so trivial. Well, to him it wasn’t insignificant when it comes to his feelings, so he couldn’t help but dwell on his toxic emotions.

 

They were quiet when they settled down; Minhyung took a seat by the window while Jaemin flopped himself on one of the bean bags. Jaemin’s eyes follow the latter’s movements as he retrieved the guitar from the corner of the room, his fingers lingering on the strings for a short while before he starts playing a soft melody. The strums of the strings calm him as his eyes flutter close. They stayed close until the last note. For a second, it was quiet but Jaemin didn’t open his eyes until Minhyung’s voice fills the air.

 

“You know, there is something I’d like to share with you.” he waited for Jaemin to avert his attention to him. “Remember when I told you about my previous break up? When I said it was a major break up, I really mean it.” Minhyung laughs, his memories somehow are playing at the back of his mind. As much as Jaemin hate to ask, his voice came out before he could stop himself.

 

“What happened?” Minhyung sends him an apologetic look before he starts. “My girlfriend, well _ex-girlfriend_  now, was just literally a normal girl living a normal life. She was nice and kind, I guess that was the reason why I liked her in the first place. She appeared to be an easy person so I never thought any concern would arise.” he shifts to lean against the wall as he eyed the guitar on his lap.

 

“Last year around December, one of our mutual friends came out. I could say I was shocked. He was a good friend of mine and I never knew he harbour feelings for boys. Despite the chaos, I still accepted him as my friend because somehow, I can empathise. I guess you can say I’m not homophobic like the rest of the students there.” Jaemin feels like he could breathe again as Minhyung continues. “Somehow my girlfriend knew. I thought she would still accept him as her friend but I thought wrong; she was homophobic. So she starts ignoring him, she even went as far as teaming up against him. I didn’t like that so I kinda told her off one day and she was upset. She thought I was defending my friend because I liked him. And so the massive fight between the homophobes and the non-homophobes begun.” Minhyung let out a breathy laugh despite the seriousness.

 

“It was crazy. We turned from lovers to the greatest enemies real quick. After a while, the council heard the news and one of us had to leave. So I made the decision to quit college, leaving behind my poor beloved studio and here I am.” he finished with a small applause. Jaemin stilled for a moment to process the information.

 

Minhyung has a pure soul. Even from the start, Jaemin knows he was selfless, always putting others before him. He could never recall a moment where Minhyung actually pays attention to himself. There was never a moment where he put on a cold exterior, it was always bright and positive to ensure people around him that he was fine. He bottled up his feelings to keep his loved ones at bay. He quit college and music because he wanted to defend the human rights. Jaemin knows how painful it is to let go of something that you are very passionate about, but Minhyung did it. He sacrificed his passions to help others.

 

Jaemin could feel his eyes stings before his vision becomes blurry. He quickly wipes his eyes before Minhyung could see but he did. “God damn, why would you do that?”

 

“Can’t help it. He reminds me of myself whenever I see him. Besides, I don’t think I can deal with homophobes back in Seoul any longer, and it felt nice here in Busan.” he replies with a laugh, motioning Jaemin closer when a tear slips from his eye. Jaemin complies with his silent wishes, moving to sit in front of Minhyung as he pats his head. “Why are you crying?” he mumbled, burying Jaemin’s face in his shoulder.

 

“It’s because of you, dumbass.”

 

“I’m sorry for bringing the mood down. Please don’t cry, Jaemin-ah.” the truth is, Jaemin wasn’t all that sad. The selfish side of him was glad Minhyung left Seoul to settle down here, otherwise, they wouldn’t meet. The other side of him was feeling guilty that he took advantage of the moment for himself. But he couldn’t help it, Minhyung’s shoulder is so comfortable.

 

After a while, Minhyung gently wraps his arms around Jaemin’s body, keeping a close distance between them. Jaemin feels apologetic when Minhyung’s tone turned into a worried one. Was he crying that hard?

 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbles repeatedly and then Jaemin feels it. Something soft and warm grazed his ear and he knew it was Minhyung’s lips.

 

Oh my.

 

His breath hitched and he could feel his heart beating vigorously against his chest it almost hurt. There is no way Minhyung didn’t hear it, he’s screwed. A minute passed, Jaemin carefully retracts his head from Minhyung’s shoulder and their eyes met. Somehow it felt like they are replaying the scene back at the festival, but this time there is no fireworks exploding above them nor watchful eyes around them. It is just Jaemin and Minhyung in their tree house, moonlight gleaming down upon them and a soft breeze blowing from the window.

 

There is absolutely no one around and Minhyung’s eyes are hazy with unreadable emotions, luring Jaemin in as he got lost in those pair of dark irises. What are those emotions? What does it want Jaemin to do? It was confusing but when Minhyung’s pupils dilate, Jaemin’s bulb flickers on.

 

And so he leans in, closer and closer and oh _so close_  until their lips eventually graze ever so slightly.

 

Jaemin was tensed as he stayed still and waited for Minhyung’s reaction. Their lips were brushing and as seconds ticked by, Jaemin’s desire to actually feel Minhyung’s lips grew but they stayed unmoving. Jaemin is starting to feel anxious. Did he guess wrong? Was it a bad timing?

 

With a lump in his throat, Jaemin pulls away. An apology was at the tip of his tongue when Minhyung leans in, this time pressing his own pair of lips squarely on Jaemin’s.

 

It was electric. Minhyung’s lips felt really nice on him as they fit like a perfect puzzle. Jaemin had kissed before but this time it felt like his first all over again, just a thousand times better. Chills went down his spine when Minhyung finally moves his lips, moulding their lips gently and Jaemin is light headed when he could feel how smooth and luscious his lips are. It was so intoxicating Jaemin doesn’t want to pull away but his lungs soon demand for oxygen.

 

With one final peck, they pull away. Minhyung bumps their forehead together, their breathes mingling and eyes hazy as they stared at each other. “Was that okay for our first?” Minhyung whispers against his lips and Jaemin had to contain his feelings. It was crazy of how Minhyung is able to make him swoons over a sentence.

 

Oh the effects Minhyung has on Jaemin.

 

-

 

Jaemin awoke with a hand caressing his hair. It was vague yet gentle, and Jaemin nuzzles against the warm palm, wanting more of the tenderness. After a while, he opens his eyes. Few seconds passed, the blurry figure before him slowly clears up as he greets Jaemin with a warm smile.

 

“Hey.” Minhyung whispers lowly, voice hushed as if he’ll scare Jaemin away if he speaks any louder. Jaemin felt a smile tugging at his lips, replying with a soft ‘hey there’. When he feels more awake, his mind process the sensations on his body. Jaemin was lying down on something soft and warm, was it a couch or perhaps a bed? He could feel Minhyung’s other hand in his as he rubs circles on Jaemin’s knuckles. The morning rays are peeking through the curtains, casting its beams down on Jaemin’s body that it was almost unbearable. For a minute, they stayed unmoving, eyes locked.

 

“I might have seriously burned the sausages if I stare at you any longer.” Jaemin couldn’t help the small chuckle he let out, watching as Minhyung got up from his kneeling position next to the bed after a quick ‘I’ll be back’, disappearing behind a makeshift wall divider a few feet from the bed.

 

Jaemin sat up on the bed as he untangled himself from the white sheets. The room wasn’t big, it only fits a single bed, a small bedside table and a closet. There wasn’t anything much in that part of the room so Jaemin got up from his spot, making his way behind the divider. The first thing he notices is the small television on top of a table shelf where Minhyung stacked his books and files, all neat and a little dusty. His guitar was leaning against the table with a few music sheets scattered around, some of them crumpled up. A coffee table is situated in the middle of the small room with two steaming cups of tea on top. “Make yourself at home.” Minhyung called out from the kitchen on his right where he was furiously beating some eggs in a bowl.

 

Jaemin settled himself down, eyeing the other as he moves around the kitchen, the sizzling sound of the eggs mingled with the morning news on the television. It was a strange feeling but somehow Jaemin felt at home. Maybe it was the smell of breakfast wafting in the air or the feeling of having someone to wake up to; Jaemin wasn’t sure but it feels nice.

 

They had breakfast in silence. Jaemin was munching on a half-burnt sausage when something came to mind. “Why am I here?” he voiced out his question after swallowing.

 

“You passed out last night.” Minhyung said without a thought. “I didn’t want to wake your grandparents since it was past midnight so I brought you here.” he added with a smile, seemingly amused at how Jaemin’s face twist in confusion.

 

Last night. What happened last night? Images of fireworks and Minhyung’s sparkling eyes appeared at the back of his mind. Oh yeah, it was the summer festival yesterday and they were out with the rest of their friends. He also met Johnny’s friends, and then there was only Minhyung. He remembered Minhyung’s little confession of his past and--oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Suddenly the air got warmer inside the room and it was hard to breathe. Jaemin caught his lower lip between his teeth as he warily stares at Minhyung. Was he mad? Why is Minhyung acting like nothing happened? Oh no, was it all just a dream?

 

“Look, about last night…” Jaemin wasn’t sure why his heartbeat quickens. It wasn’t a nice feeling; it feels like his insides are churning when Minhyung had a troubled look on his face so Jaemin interrupts him before he can continue.

 

“Are you regretting it?” his tone came out as harsh rather than wary.

 

“No, no!” Minhyung exclaims as he goes as far as dropping his fork to wave his hands, a horrified look flashed in his brown orbs. A heavy sigh slips past his lips as he rubs his sore neck. “I didn’t want to force you into things that you’re not comfortable with. I mean, _I_ was the one who initiates the, uh, kiss.”

 

“Are you crazy? How small is your memory capacity? _I_ leaned in first and kiss you.”

 

“Last time I checked it wasn’t a kiss, it was a slight brush of the lips.”

 

“Oh shut up, Minhyung. Whatever it is, I was the one who got us into this, well, whatever you call _this_  is. So I should be the one worrying here. Maybe you were just caught up in the moment…” Jaemin trails off when he saw the look on Minhyung’s face. It was unreadable but he could see his brow twitching.

 

“Caught up in the moment? I am not that low, Jaemin-ah.” an apology was at the tip of his tongue when Minhyung held his hand up to stop him. “Look, since we are already here, I might as well just lay my cards on the table. The truth is, though you might have already know, yes, I like you. I really think I do. The feelings were blurry at first but I am sure now. I thought it was just a strange attraction towards someone new but when I asked Yukhei, I came to a conclusion that I really, _really_ like you, romantically. It’s weird; you are the first boy I have ever liked and I hope you can be my last, too. So if, _if_  you share the same feelings towards me, perhaps I want to ask for a chance to experience this crazy feeling together with you.”

 

Jaemin’s heart warms at the heartfelt confession. It was obvious; Minhyung was nervous and flustered. Jaemin knows how difficult it is to voice your feelings out but despite the nerve-wracking moments, Minhyung’s eyes never break contact with Jaemin’s, it shows just how sincere his feelings are.

 

“You know…” Jaemin starts slowly, satisfied when Minhyung visibly tensed. “People usually confess their feelings over candlelight dinner and expensive wines, but you did it over some English breakfast and cold tea.” he pointed out with a teasing smirk.

 

“While the news is on, yes.” Minhyung added, getting a genuine laugh from Jaemin. “So, what do you say?”

 

“What I’m saying is; I am more than willing to give us a chance, dummy.”

 

-

 

“Oh my God, stop that.” Jaemin lightly nudges his shoulder against Minhyung, making sure the paper plate in his hands did not topple over. A teasing smile made its way on Minhyung’s lips as he presses a hand on Jaemin’s lower back, balancing the other. “Sorry, my hand is constantly reaching out to you, can’t help it.” oh, everyone knows it’s a lie.

 

It was a breezy afternoon and Donghyuck’s family are holding a small high tea party to celebrate the newly born in their family. There are quite a few people loitering around the fairly large garden, including their friends who were the loudest there. It has been only fifteen minutes since they arrived and Minhyung couldn’t keep his hands to himself ever since; they were either holding Jaemin’s or resting it on Jaemin’s shoulders or lower back, he wasn’t even trying to be discreet about it.

 

“Hyung, the others will see.”

 

“They won’t. Donghyuck is busy entertaining them with one of his thrilling memories last summer, and you _know_  no one dared to stray their attention away from him.” Minhyung reasoned with a satisfied smile when Jaemin grumbled.

 

It has only been two weeks since they got together and Jaemin learnt of the fact that Minhyung is low-key a koala; he clings a lot but Jaemin doesn’t mind because he did the same. It is a wonder how their friends, especially Yukhei who literally lives under Minhyung, haven’t even noticed how close they have gotten this past two weeks. Were they always this clingy towards each other that their friends just brushed off their little public display of affection? Or maybe they haven’t really changed that much from before. Aside from the small hugs and pecks, they have never really gone further than that. Their most intimate moment was their first at the tree house, and that’s that.

 

Jaemin internally sighs at the thought. Neither he or Minhyung ever initiate anything further than a peck or two on the cheek, sometimes lips. It is as though they have drawn a line and isn’t willing to cross their boundaries, or at least Minhyung isn’t. Perhaps Minhyung is holding himself back, waiting for his green light to tell the whole world about their relationship. Nobody knows how much Jaemin wanted to erase that damn line and just get lost in Minhyung’s touch and kisses. Maybe Jaemin secretly wants Minhyung to release the leash he has on himself and just claim him; all possessive and crazy for Na Jaemin.

 

When they seated themselves in the little circle their friends made, an idea pops in Jaemin’s head. He rested his hand on Minhyung’s knee, slowing riding it up to his thigh as moments passed. He could see how Minhyung visibly tensed from the corner of his eyes, shooting Jaemin a few alarmed glances as a silent warning. Their friends are literally around them and anyone could see Jaemin’s hand on his thigh. Feeling a little daring, he leans incredibly close to Minhyung’s ear. To the others, it only looks like Jaemin is whispering something to Minhyung but Minhyung knows better. The soft and warm skin on his ear is undoubtedly Jaemin’s lips and oh--is he nibbling now? “Why are you so uptight? Loosen up or the others will notice, Mark hyung.” Minhyung _knows_  Jaemin only uses his English name when he’s teasing, and he definitely is when he blew cold air to his sensitive ear right after.

 

Holy Jesus.

 

The rowdy laughter and the shriek from Yukhei from where Renjun is head-locking him stop when Minhyung abruptly stands from his seat, dragging Jaemin by the wrist away from them after he grunts out a short ‘Excuse us’. Their friends shared a few confused looks with each other, wondering what made Minhyung snapped like that.

 

Oh, they wouldn’t want to know.

 

Minhyung led them through a narrow hallway between the building of Donghyuck’s massive house, pushing Jaemin up against a door to what he assumes is a storeroom. He wasted no time as he latches their lips together, this time kissing Jaemin deeply. It was a different feel altogether, it wasn’t like those sweet kisses or the chaste one they had on the festival day; this time it was all quick and rushed and it got Jaemin light-headed. Jaemin cards his dainty fingers through Minhyung’s hair, simultaneously tilting his head to feel more of the latter’s luscious lips. Its heavenly sweet taste is drowning him more and more into the kiss.

 

With a small nibble on Jaemin’s lower lip, Minhyung trails his lips down to his chin and neck, letting his boyfriend gasp in all the air he needed while still leaving him breathless from the kisses he’s planting behind Jaemin’s ear. “So I see the so-called sweet boy Lee Minhyung finally revealed his true colours.” Jaemin voiced out between breathless pants.

 

“Shut up, Na Jaemin.” he replied lowly, seemingly embarrassed by his own actions as he buried his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

 

“Oh, aren’t you cute.” a small yelp followed after his remark when Minhyung bit on the skin of his neck as a warning, lightly sucking and pecking it right after as an apology when Jaemin starts whining. “It’s going to leave a mark, dummy!”

 

“Not my problem.” Minhyung teased, quickly leading them back to their friends when he notices how long they’ve been gone. When their friends are finally in sight again, they just hope the others are not suspecting anything as they casually take their seats, getting into a conversation soon after.

 

Maybe the duo should have taken a closer look at how awfully quiet Donghyuck is as scrutinised Jaemin, or specifically Jaemin’s neck.

 

-

 

Two days after the said event, Donghyuck showed up uninvited to one of Renjun and Jeno’s ice cream dates. The two lovebirds were at their usual spot in the parlour, sharing a cup of vanilla ice cream when Donghyuck barged in through the door, stalking towards them and squeezing himself between his two friends, ignoring their protests.

 

“Something is up between those two.” he said as a greeting, snatching the plastic spoon from Jeno to gain their full attention. “Good afternoon to you too.” Renjun grumbled as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Jeno, being the tad bit nicer one of the two, decided to entertain Donghyuck. “Mark hyung and Jaemin. I mean did you guys _see_  them the other day? Something is really up and I have to know.”

 

“Slow down. What are you talking about, exactly?” with two inquiring eyes on him, Donghyuck continues. “I don’t know why I just realised this now but I’ve seen them around each other a lot lately. They are literally attached to the hips! Mark hyung even had his hand on Jaemin the other day when they were getting foods and, yes I saw them you know how sharp my eyes are, should I even mention how they were just gone for like I don’t know hours after hyung’s little outbreak?”

 

Renjun held his hand up to interject. “First of all, it wasn’t hours, it was merely around ten minutes or so, stop being dramatic. Secondly, why are you suddenly so interested in their lives? Maybe they just went away to talk or something.”

 

“Excuse me, my instincts, and _eyes_ , are telling me that they had more than just __a_ talk_.” Donghyuck grumbled when Renjun sends him an unamused look. “I saw a mark on Jaemin’s neck.” he deadpans. His statement caught their attention as they moved closer, looking around to ensure no one is within hearing range. “What mark?”

 

“From my own experience and past images of Renjun’s own marks given by Jeno--”

 

“--hey!” Jeno protests but Donghyuck ignores him.

 

“--I know it’s a bite mark. It’s small and kinda hidden but it’s there and I saw it.” Donghyuck ends with a confirmation nod when Renjun starts again. “Okay, hold your horses. It could be from someone or even something else--Jesus, Donghyuck don’t just assume things.”

 

“Renjun honey, who else is Jaemin hanging out with besides us? All of us here are taken and Johnny barely hangs with us. That leaves Mark hyung, so please assemble all your braincells together for a conclusion.”

 

“But I thought Mark hyung is, well, _straight _.__ ” Jeno argues, seemingly more confused with the news. Both Jeno and Renjun jump in their seats, startled when Donghyuck slams his fist down on the table, “Exactly! Initially, I thought maybe they were messing around with each other but _I know_  Mark hyung isn’t the type to randomly wander around marking someone when they are still at the ‘friend’ stage. Heck, I can’t imagine Mark hyung is even capable to do that, being his shy and awkward self, I mean can you _believe_  it?”

 

“Hey, maybe he had done that before to his past girlfriend--”

 

“--Jeno, shut up. That’s not the point.” Donghyuck shushed him with a side glare, crossing his arms as he tries to solve this little ‘mystery’. After a while, Renjun speaks up. “Let’s just assume Mark hyung is a little gay for Jaemin. Does that mean they are together?”

 

“Those two got together? Right in front of my salad?” Donghyuck gasps out in disbelief and Jeno had to roll his eyes at how dramatic his friend is. “Since when? Why aren’t they telling me, why isn’t Mark hyung telling me? I am like, his _best friend_  I deserve to know!”

 

“God damn it Donghyuck how would we know?” Renjun sighs out tiredly as he fishes out his phone. “The fastest way to know is to just ask them, no need to wreck that empty brain of yours for answers.” he said without a thought, typing a quick message to Jaemin while ignoring Donghyuck’s whines.

 

To: Jaeminie

[13:51] hey, u busy?

 

They wait in silence for Jaemin’s reply. After a few minutes, Donghyuck finally snaps. He snatched Renjun’s phone, dialling Jaemin’s number albeit Renjun’s protests and putting the phone on speaker mode. A few rings later, Jaemin answered.

 

“Hello..?” Jaemin’s voice resonates through the speaker; sounding low and a little husky. Renjun shot Donghyuck a glare, daring him to speak any louder than his already loud voice, as he starts. “Hey, Jaeminie. Were you sleeping?”

 

The sound of rustling sheets and a low groan follows before Jaemin speaks again. “Yeah, I’m up now.” he reassured despite his voice sounding a little tired. “What’s up?”

 

Donghyuck gleamed as he interrupts Renjun. “Jaemin-ah, it’s Donghyuck. Can we have a talk? I have something that I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

 

“Right now? Over the phone?” Jaemin asks, his voice a little awake. The trio heard a few shuffling of the sheets mingling with the sound of Jaemin’s voice in the distance but they couldn’t make out what he was saying. “Yeah sure, what is it?” his voice came again, this time clearer.

 

Before Jeno nor Renjun could stop him,Donghyuck voiced out his question. “Are you and Mark hyung a thing now?” when a set of coughing was heard from the other line, Jeno shakes his head at Donghyuck’s blunt question. “You know, you could’ve waited until he’s more awake.”

 

“Donghyuck you ass, stop scaring Jaeminie!” the trio had a little argument with Donghyuck loudly defending himself, quoting Renjun’s words of getting straight to the point. What came after from the other line shut them up.

 

“Can you guys get any louder? We were having a nice nap and you guys _had_  to wake us, especially you, Lee Donghyuck.” anyone can recognise that grumbling tone from the other line. It belongs to none other than their beloved Mark hyung. They know how grumpy Minhyung can be when someone interrupted his afternoon nap.

 

Oh, they are in deep shit.

 

“M-Mark hyung! We didn’t know you were there…with Jaeminie.”

 

“Now you know. What is it that you want to ask him? Make it quick.” Minhyung grunts out, unwillingly rubs the sleep from his eyes, waiting for their reply which never came as the seconds passed. A quiet ‘Minhyung-ah’ came through the speaker before Minhyung speaks again, his tone a lot nicer. “Hello? Are you guys still there?”

 

“Yes we are! And I think Donghyuck got the answer that he needed now, thank you. You guys can go back to your naps.” Jeno replies when Donghyuck and Renjun froze in their spot. He ended with a polite farewell, tapping the end call button with much effort as the other line fades out with the sound of sheets rustling, indicating that they __are__  going back to their much-needed sleep.

 

“Please tell me I wasn’t hearing things but was that Mark hyung? The only hyung that loath sharing his bed with someone else but is currently taking a nap with Jaeminie? And what? Minhyung-ah? Just that name itself from Jaemin is able to calm him down when it actually took us ages to get Mark hyung out of his grumpy mood? Heck, hyung even threatened to kill me when I use his Korean name! Oh my Lord, I must be hearing things.” Donghyuck let out a wary laugh as he turns his head back and forth between his two friends.

 

“That was definitely Mark hyung and yes, they are, without a doubt, dating, or at least they shared some mutual feelings, I don’t know.” Jeno sigh tiredly. “The fact that they exposed their relationship over the phone amazes me.” Renjun starts another conversation as their minds drifted into the same thought.

 

Something about the power Jaemin has over Minhyung scares the three of them greatly. Oh, Donghyuck is not missing the chance to interrogate the two of them after this moment, _especially_  when Minhyung, his supposedly best friend, kept something from him for such a long time, if you would consider two weeks as a long period of time.

 

Oh _now_  those two are in deep shit. Hopefully they are ready to face the wrath of Donghyuck’s painstakingly through interrogation.

 

-

 

“Thought you’d be here.” Jaemin said as a greeting, hoisting himself up from the rope ladder and closing the wooden door on the floor shut. His infamous honey-like voice, quoting from his grandmother, caught Minhyung’s attention from his guitar. “Hey you.” Jaemin planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before settling himself beside Minhyung.

 

Jaemin studies the papers scattered on the floor before them, picking one up. “I guess this is one of your ‘shut-in’ phase where you dwell yourself in writing music day?” he muses after Minhyung kissed his temple as a return from his previous kiss. “Yeah, I guess you can say that.” Minhyung averted his attention back on his guitar, plucking a few notes and scribbling on the paper when he decided that the notes could form a nice melody.

 

it has been almost a month in their relationship. Things happened, most of them including their friends, especially Donghyuck, hyping Jaemin and Minhyung up, teasing those two whenever he got the chance. Sometimes Renjun would join him in their overly fake disgust reactions when they catch a glimpse of Minhyung cuddling or pecking his boyfriend in broad daylight. Jaemin wanted to punch his friends but it’s okay since they are a teaser to begin with.

 

Then there is Minhyung. Jaemin notices a few changes in him. Although his child-like personality never really ceases, Minhyung appeared to be slightly matured since then. Maybe Jaemin never really noticed before but he sure did now. Minhyung is his boyfriend, but sometimes he acted like Jaemin’s brother. He never fails to take care of Jaemin, being there when his day got a little too boring to bring him on their ice cream dates, or simply just talk by the daisy meadow. He always did despite being a little busy with his part-time job at Donghyuck’s and his little trip to Jaemin’s family farm to help his grandfather since harvesting season is nearing.

 

At times, Minhyung would take a break from his jobs and spend his days indoor, either lazing around with Jaemin or strumming away on his guitar. Jaemin notices that Minhyung spends his time writing music quite frequently these days. The number of papers increased to accompany Minhyung’s initially lonely guitar at his place, resulting in a small mess on the floor whenever Jaemin comes over. Jaemin wonders if Minhyung’s head is suddenly bombarded with random tunes that he just had to write down wherever he is, judging from the images of papers or small notebooks lying around at Minhyung’s place. With a thought lingering in his mind, he speaks up. “Did you really just scribble down random notes when you’re cooking?”

 

“What?” Minhyung shoots him a puzzled look, his fingers falter from the strings. Jaemin shrugs, “Last time I went to your place, I found a few papers on the kitchen counter near the stove. Seriously Minhyung, you could’ve burned your house if you’re not careful.” Minhyung had a sheepish smile as he mumbled out an apology. “Back to your question. I think I kinda just write wherever I am. You know, the melody in my head sometimes just appeared at random times of the day, can’t really help it.”

 

“Does it not appear before? You used to spend your day helping out at my grandparents’ or I don’t know, playing video games with Yukhei or something.” Jaemin said absentmindedly, glancing up to Minhyung when he stayed quiet. Minhyung had a thoughtful expression on, his eyebrows knitting together. “Now that you mention it, you’re kinda right. I mean, I can’t remember the last time I write music. Damn, it could be almost a year ago!” he laughs in disbelief, leaning back against the wall with a small smile.

 

“When you had a fight with your girlfriend.” Jaemin mumbled under his breath, hoping the other didn’t hear him but it’s Minhyung, of course he heard. “Hey,” Minhyung paused, putting his guitar away. He sneaked his hands to cup Jaemin’s face, gently turning his head towards him. “Why the long face? Just a minute ago you were nagging me about the safety of my kitchen and now you’re all gloomy and sad.” he said in hopes to cheer Jaemin up, sighing when Jaemin refused to look at him.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” something about that sentence warms Jaemin up almost instantly. Maybe it was the change of tone of Minhyung’s voice. Or maybe it was the fact that Minhyung immediately knows how to react when it comes to Jaemin, always making sure to consider his feelings at all cost.

 

“I’m sorry that this conversation suddenly turns out that way. I didn’t mean to remind you of my past girlfriend. Are you mad?” Minhyung continues lowly, tilting his head to properly look at Jaemin’s face to study his expression. Jaemin felt like he could fly when Minhyung’s thumb caress his cheek while calling out his name softly to gain his attention.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Jaemin murmurs, keeping his head down so he could have Minhyung’s warm hands on his cheeks. Jaemin feels horrible. Not just he has Minhyung’s full attention away from his precious writing time, he also made his boyfriend worry and apologised for something that isn’t his fault. What did Jaemin do to deserve someone like Minhyung? “I was the one who brought her up so why are you apologising?” Jaemin winced when his tone came out a little harsh. He hates himself. “Then why are you like this?” Minhyung’s tone was calm despite Jaemin’s curt reply. “Tell me so I can make it up to you.”

 

Oh, Jaemin is falling deeper for Minhyung.

 

Truthfully, Jaemin wasn’t mad at Minhyung. He wasn’t even sure why he was so mad. Then his mind conjures up the thoughts of Minhyung’s past girlfriend. Yeah, maybe Jaemin is mad at her. She was the reason why Minhyung quitted his studies, his passion for music died down and it was all her fault. If she hadn’t started their stupid fight then maybe Minhyung could still write music in a better environment, perhaps with a few lecturers to guide him and path his ways towards a great music industry.

 

But then again, if it wasn’t for their fight, Jaemin would’ve never meet Minhyung in the first place. Jaemin was a tad bit thankful towards her but he still despises that woman. Jaemin had witnessed how delighted Minhyung is when he writes. He always had a content smile on his face when he wrote a complete melody. Minhyung was always enthusiastic when he explains how the tunes and notes come together and the wonders of how music actually works. Jaemin could see how Minhyung looks like he was on top of the world whenever he associates himself with his music.

 

Suddenly, all the wrath in Jaemin dissipates as sadness engulfed him. Was Minhyung really okay when he left Seoul? Was he really okay with the fact that he’s leaving behind his sole passion on someone else’s behalf? Perhaps he wasn’t okay at all but Minhyung always conceals his despair with a disguise. Perhaps Jaemin could see through him.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Jaemin lifts his head up, eyes locking with Minhyung’s. “Don’t you want to continue your studies?”

 

Minhyung let out a small chuckle, “I thought I told you I like it here--” “--I know what you said. But did you really mean it?” the hesitant in Minhyung’s eyes are clear and somehow Jaemin got his answers already.

 

“You really did see through me, Jaemin-ah.” his hands fall from Jaemin’s face, shooting him an apologetic look. “You’re right. It is hard for me to let go of the only chance on getting into a music industry. Music has been my passion since my younger days. It was a pain to convince my parents to send me to a music college, so when I finally got accepted, I vowed to really try my hardest there.” with a sigh, he continued. “I guess things didn’t turn out the way I want. But what can I do? If fate wanted me to end up like this, so be it.”

 

Jaemin felt his heart drops a little from the way Minhyung easily let the matter slide like that. “But you’re writing again now. Don’t you want to try sending your music to one of the industries? You can start anew.” Minhyung shakes his head, “It wouldn’t be that easy, Jaemin-ah.”

 

“Then why did you start writing music again? If your will to continue music really just disappeared then why are you doing this?” Jaemin notices how his tone got higher as he argues. This could turn out badly, it could start a fight but this is Minhyung, he always make sure to be in good terms with Jaemin so he stayed calm.

 

“It disappeared after my previous relationship. Music made me think of her and I don’t want that so I avoided it. It was so hard for me to do so, Jaemin-ah. Over the months, the inspirations just dissipate.” before Jaemin could interject, Minhyung continues. “But then you came crashing into my life. It was crazy, all I ever think about is you and somehow I felt like writing again. I wanted to write about you to remind myself of how it feels like to be completely intrigued by someone. I wanted to remember these emotions I’m feeling through the days I’ve spent with you. I feel like I’ve found my inspiration and as stupid and cringy as it sounds, it’s you. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before and it’s crazy but it’s you so I think I can deal with a little craziness. Whatever it is, you are the reason why I wanted to write again and I don’t care if I can’t continue my studies. As long as you’re here, I feel like I can do anything. I feel like I can unleash my full potential, I’ll get by because you’re here with me and that’s the only thing that matters to me, Jaemin-ah.”

 

Jaemin felt a rush of emotions run over him. He was speechless. Minhyung just gave out a full-on confession and Jaemin felt like flying. He is the reason behind Minhyung’s broad smiles whenever he writes, the reason why Minhyung wanted to pursue his passion again. He was overwhelmed. But then again, what will happen to Minhyung when Jaemin got back to Seoul when summer ends? Will he get by? Would it be the same without Jaemin around? Jaemin doesn’t want to ruin Minhyung’s euphoria but reality hurts. He doesn’t want to think about it, they will pass that hurdle when they get there.

 

“Say something.”Minhyung’s quiet voice breaks Jaemin out of his thoughts. Minhyung had his head down and he seems to be quite embarrassed by his own confession. What should Jaemin say? He was grateful to be of help? That he felt the same way whenever Minhyung is around?

 

“Hold me.” his boyfriend’s startled expression shocked Jaemin too. That came out unexpectedly, how very bold of him. “W-What?” feeling embarrassed by his sudden demand, Jaemin awkwardly tries to voice out a good reason. “You’re my boyfriend and after all those things you say, the least you could do is hug me.”

 

Oh man, kill him now.

 

Good job Na Jaemin for being the most awkward boyfriend ever. He felt like burying himself but after he notices how flustered Minhyung is, maybe being embarrassed with his boyfriend wasn’t so bad after all. When Jaemin was finally tucked around his arms, Minhyung starts again. “Feeling better now?”

 

“What can I say, you’re Lee Minhyung, you _always_  know how to fix my mood, it’s annoying.”

 

“I’m flattered, Jaemin-ah.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

“This sucks.” Donghyuck groaned aggressively as he bumps his forehead against the table. It was Sunday and the group of friends decided to hang out since everyone had some time to spare. It was supposed to be a great day ahead with Jeno’s idea of spending their changes at a new arcade downtown but it started to rain all of a sudden. And now they are stuck in a cafe and it had been almost an hour since they finished their breakfast.

 

“The weather is ruthless. Just this morning the sun was out burning the earth and now it rained so heavily. I mean this is a fucking typhoon!” Donghyuck complained, wailing his arms towards the glass window where the view of the grey skies are clear for everyone to see. “Jesus, Donghyuck can you shut up for a second?” Renjun grunts, resting his head against the cool surface of the table in hopes of easing his growing headache.

 

“There, a second passed. And no, I am _not_  going to shut up about this. This is one of the rare times all of us could hang together and it just _had_  to fucking rain. Well, thank you mister rain for coming at such a bad time!” Yukhei who had a thoughtful expression on speaks up after Donghyuck’s little outburst. “Can’t someone invent a weather machine? Like a machine that can literally control the weather? It’d be cool, don’t you think so Johnny hyung?”

 

“Now you guys are being stupid, of course men can’t do that. This is a natural phenomenon.” Johnny clicks his tongue, ready to shoot a smart reply when those two argued back. Jaemin quietly observes them from the side, tuning out when their conversations got into the ‘nonsense’ opinions section. It was a little embarrassing when he saw the looks they got from the other costumers because well, they are loud and Jaemin swear the manager is going to kick them out if they are any louder.

 

Minhyung had his hand on Jaemin’s thigh under the table, his fingers drawing soothing circles as he let out a few snickers at Johnny’s smart remarks. Minhyung was relatively calm until Jaehyun interrupts the trio’s bicker. “Guys stop arguing about the sudden rain, you know the season’s changing, sudden rains are to be expected these days.”

 

And Minhyung tensed like he always did for the past few days.

 

Jaemin notices how Minhyung’s grip on him tightens ever so slightly, alarmed by Jaehyun’s reply. Jaemin knows something is bothering Minhyung these days. His boyfriend’s actions were rushed and he appeared to be a lot touchier, clinging onto Jaemin whenever he got the chance to. Minhyung feels the need to have Jaemin close at all cost, like he is afraid if Jaemin strays away from him. It’s worrying Jaemin a lot. “You okay?” he whispered to Minhyung while caressing the hand on his thigh. Minhyung’s forced smile doesn’t convince him. Throughout the day, Minhyung wasn’t doing so well and Jaemin notices even though Minhyung tried to conceal it.

 

And when the day ends, Jaemin followed him home, declaring to stay over and leaving no room for Minhyung to argue.

 

When Jaemin closed the front door of Minhyung’s house, his eyes train on the latter as he shuffles to the kitchen, seemingly getting a glass of water. His desire to interrogate Minhyung about his unusual behaviour gets the best of him but he stayed silent. What should he say? Would Minhyung even want to speak of this matter? Jaemin knows Minhyung dislike having a serious conversation when it comes to him, he often would brush the topic off assuring Jaemin that he is completely fine. Often times Jaemin wouldn’t pry into the matter but it feels different this time. Somehow Jaemin’s braincells are conjuring up the need to discuss about it.

 

Taking the less serious way of starting a conversation, Jaemin quietly makes his way towards Minhyung, stopping right behind him as he waited for Minhyung to down the last drop of water, simultaneously wrapping his arms around Minhyung when he’s done. A small gasp emits from Minhyung as he tensed ever so slightly. Jaemin frowns.

 

“Relax hyung, it’s just me.” he murmurs in Minhyung’s ear, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder. Moments passed but they stayed in that position. It was quiet, neither utter a word as they listen to each other’s breathing. Rays of sunlight slip into the room from the window, bathing the walls with a different hue of orange and red as the sun sets over the horizon. Jaemin feels like he could sleep from the soft chirping of the birds and the calming scent of Minhyung. Jaemin almost forgot his real intention when Minhyung breaks the silence.

 

“Today was a bit obvious, wasn’t it?” something about the tone of his voice breaks Jaemin’s heart. Minhyung sounds so dejected like he was scolding himself for worrying Jaemin. “I’m sorry--”

 

“--no, stop. Don’t apologise please.” Jaemin swallows the lump in his throat, “Can’t you tell me what’s bothering you? It really hurts me seeing you on edge these days.” Minhyung hesitates so Jaemin chose to try again. “You were always there when I’m at my worst, now I want to do the same for you. Please, hyung.”

 

After a while, Minhyung eventually gives into Jaemin’s silent pleads. After all, there’s no point in being aloof about this matter, no matter how trivial it is to Minhyung. “I’m drained, let’s talk about this over a drink or two, maybe?”

 

Settling down on the bed, Jaemin waited for Minhyung to start. He had a glass of warm milk in his hands, eyeing Minhyung expectantly as his boyfriend plays with his own warm beverage. “Honestly, this thing is so trivial and stupid. It’s probably not even worthy of an explanation.”

 

“Hyung, if it concerns you to this degree then it is nothing close to a trivial matter.” Jaemin warns quietly as he tries to ignore the urge to snap at his boyfriend for stalling. Jaemin isn’t really a patient person to begin with.

 

Minhyung heaved a heavy sigh, burying his head in his chest to avoid Jaemin’s gaze. “You’ve probably known this already but the season’s changing. Autumn is near and your time with me, with us, shortens. Soon, you’ll have to go back to Seoul and live your own life while I’ll be here, counting the days until the next summer comes for you to return, and that’s if you’ll ever come back here which I am not too sure myself.” he drew a shaky breath, “I am dreading the days where I’ll be alone again. I know I am not physically alone, I have the others here with me but the thought of you not being here just pains me. You’ve made me feel emotions I never knew that live inside me all this time, you still do ‘til this day, and I want to ride through those emotions for as long as I could. I feel alive when you’re with me and I’m scared those feelings will eventually fade when you’re away. I feel like I can finally start anew like you told me so, but if you’re not with me I don’t know what will become of me. I know I’m being selfish but I don’t want you to leave me. It’s so fucking childish of me but I’m scared and this is so stupid--”

 

“Minhyung.” Jaemin quickly interrupts when Minhyung’s breathing becomes hectic. The older of the two looks up in surprise as a single tear trail down his cheek. His shoulders are shaking and it feels like his throat closed up on him. Jaemin carefully removes the glass from his hands, placing it down on the floor by the bed before turning to Minhyung. “Minhyung-ah,” he calls out softly, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands as he thumbs away the tears from the corner of Minhyung’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry for not realising this sooner, that was so unthoughtful of me.” he started lightly. Jaemin’s thoughts are running wild in his mind. What should he say to calm Minhyung down? The other is in distraught and it doesn’t seem like he is going to let go of this matter completely if Jaemin only feeds him with sugar-coated words, so Jaemin chose the long way around.

 

“It’s perfectly clear; the season’s changing. It’s going to be autumn in nine days and I’m heading back to Seoul in ten. I’m going back to continue my studies and you and the others will remain here, hopefully living you lives at it’s best. In your case, you are probably going to live your daily life helping around at my grandparents’ and Donghyuck’s. Your daily chores will not involve me, like it was before I came here, that’s a fact we cannot deny.” when Minhyung choked a sob, Jaemin knows it worked. With a softer voice, he continues.

 

“You’re missing a fact, hyung. I’m still here, am I not? Even if I’m not going to be around soon, we can still make this work. You will get by without me being physically with you, I know you will. We may be far apart but you know I’m always with you, right? I’m sure you can produce music just fine because you were born with that talent; it’s in you, hyung. So don’t be afraid. Please don’t doubt yourself, you are more capable than you give yourself credit for and I believe in you. I believe in us.”

 

“Will you promise me to be there when I need you?”

 

“Of course, I treasure you so much, dumbass.” Jaemin says lightly, trailing butterfly kisses on Minhyung’s forehead down to his chin. He could taste the salty tears on Minhyung’s cheeks, they could be his but he doesn’t care, the only thing that matters is Minhyung. “I’m still here, Minhyung-ah. I will even spend the rest of my days here with you if you wish to so please don’t cry.” he murmurs soft pleads in Minhyung’s ear as the other pulls him in a warm embrace.

 

Moments passed, hours maybe but neither pulls away. Jaemin waited until Minhyung calms down, laughing out when Minhyung randomly mentioned how soft and pretty Jaemin’s hair is. At least he’s okay now and Jaemin will ensure Minhyung to be in his best condition for the rest of his stay.

 

-

 

Ten days passed in a blink. Jaemin had spent them with Minhyung and the others, complying to their wishes albeit some aren’t in his favour; being in the same group of friends with Johnny, Donghyuck and Yukhei could be a pain but that’s the bittersweet of life. If he recalls, he only spends four nights at his grandparents, the other six nights being over at Minhyung’s. Jaemin’s grandparents didn’t seem to mind, besides, Jaemin could sense that his old relatives had already perceived of his and Minhyung’s relationship. When Jaemin breaks the news, they were overjoyed and Jaemin was glad that they were supportive of his sexuality. That is one less thing to worry about.

 

On the morning of his last day, Jaemin wakes up from the feeling of his hair being stroked gently. He wasn’t groggy when he’s awake. Jaemin just opens his eyes and the sight before him warms his chest instantly. Minhyung was already awake but he stayed in bed by Jaemin’s side instead of starting his morning routine like he usually do.

 

“Hey.” Minhyung whispers lightly, his hand faltering from stroking Jaemin’s soft hair as if it disturbs his boyfriend’s slumber. “Hey there.” Jaemin replies with a smile, motioning Minhyung to resume his previous activity. They laid in silence, lost in each other’s eyes. It was still early, Jaemin assumes it was around dawn judging from the lack of sunlight in the room. The temperature is chilly around him but he made no move to retrieve the cover that pooled around their feet that Minhyung probably kicked in the middle of the night. Minhyung’s toned arm feels warm under his head. Jaemin wonders how numb it must be from the weight of his head it bears overnight so he made the decision to move.

 

As expected, Minhyung let out a small whine when Jaemin lifted his head. To make it up, Jaemin worms his way up until he is eye level with Minhyung, leaning down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s awaiting ones. Jaemin only planned on giving a chaste kiss but Minhyung’s hands on him got him drifting from his initial plan. Maybe Jaemin is in love with the way Minhyung cards his fingers through his hair or the way Minhyung’s warm hand caress the cold skin under his shirt, burning his delicate skin that got Jaemin craving for more. Perhaps that was how their morning make-out sessions started, and they are loving every second of it.

 

They had lunch at Jaemin’s together with their friends because his grandmother insisted on feeding all of them before Jaemin’s departure. The house was filled with chatters and rowdy laughter of their friends, seeming more alive than it had been for the past few days. Jaemin felt like home and it burdens him when the realisation of leaving struck him. Somehow, he wanted to live here forever in the arms of his loved ones, but he knows that idea is just simply impossible.

 

After lunch, Minhyung helped with packing while the others waited for them. They moved in silence, already contented with being around each other for the time being. Time passed too quickly for Jaemin’s liking, heck maybe for everyone’s liking. It was four in the afternoon where Jaemin found himself standing before the train, a muffled announcement blared through the worn our megaphone above them.

 

Jaemin turned to his friends, Johnny, Jaehyun and Ten being first. “It’s a shame you had to leave so soon. I’m starting to miss your company already, Jaemin.” Ten spoke as he pats Jaemin’s back, nodding when Johnny said something similar along the line with Jaehyun agreeing at their sides.

 

Dealing with Donghyuck was a pain. He was wailing dramatically, begging for Jaemin to stay. Jaemin had expected for Yukhei to calm him down but he wasn’t any better. “You guys are embarrassing.” Jeno mumbled, shooting Jaemin an apologetic smile while Renjun latches himself onto Jaemin’s arm. “I’m not going to cry but let me do this. I’m going to miss you, Jaeminie.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, Injun. All of you, that is.” he bade his goodbyes after promising to text Renjun occasionally. Bidding goodbyes to his grandparents were harder. Jaemin felt guilty when he catches his grandmother’s downcast eyes. “I’ll call you as often as I can.” he reassures, hugging the old woman, not wanting to let go just yet until his grandfather ushered him on his way. “You boyfriend’s waiting.” was his sly remark.

 

Of course, Jaemin saved Minhyung for the last. Minhyung was standing a few feet away from the others, giving them a much-needed privacy away from hearing distance. Minhyung conjures up a smile when Jaemin stops before him, though the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes. Jaemin notices, he always do. “Got everything with you?” he started casually.

 

“Yes.” they stood in silence. Somehow it feels awkward, neither knows how to bid proper goodbyes to their significant other. Jaemin reaches for Minhyung’s hands and intertwined their fingers, swaying their hands lightly as he waited for the other to speak up. Minhyung clears up his throat, flashing Jaemin a sheepish smile, looking slightly embarrassed by his own awkwardness. “I guess I’ve said what I need to say the other day.”

 

“Yeah, you did…” Jaemin trails off, squeezing his hands for no apparent reason. Maybe he wanted to really remember how Minhyung’s hands feel like; soft yet rough at his fingertips from years of playing the guitar. “Can I ask for a favour?” Jaemin speaks up after a while.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Send out the piece you’ve been working on to some music company, please? The last one, to be exact. I really like that piece.” Jaemin smiles warmly when Minhyung had a shocked look on his face. Jaemin knows how Minhyung have been dreading on doing so but Jaemin genuinely thinks that piece will make it. “A-Are you sure?”

 

“I believe in you. You’ll make it.” the warmth of Minhyung’s forehead against his is comforting. They were so close that their lips brushed lightly when Minhyung nods his head in agreement. It still has the same effect on Jaemin, it feels like their first all over again. The second announcement of the departure fills the air and Jaemin’s hold on Minhyung’s hands tightens even more. “Kiss me goodbye, please?”

 

A light chuckle rumbles from Minhyung’s chest as he moves to press his lips against Jaemin’s forehead lovingly, lingering for a moment longer than their usual ones.

 

“Until then.”

 

 

-

 

 

“That’s it for today. Class dismissed.” the lecturer’s flat voice bounced on the walls of the small auditorium followed by a series of relieved sigh and tired groans from the students as they made their way out. Jaemin stayed behind as usual, the idea of squeezing through the small exit together with the rest of the students doesn’t appeal to him. He took his time packing his notes, tired eyes gaze at the time on his phone screen.

 

15:33.

 

Jaemin decided he had some time to spare at the library to start off his newly required assignment before returning to the dorm. Making his way out, he followed the familiar route towards the library, hugging his jacket closer to his body when a chilly breeze blew past him. He observes his visible breath as he heaved out a sigh.

 

It was winter. The days are getting colder and Jaemin wasn’t doing any better. He knew he easily get sick on cold days, his growing headache seems to prove his point but Jaemin ignores it. He has no time to nurse himself until he feels better, there are so much at hand that he needs to handle as an upcoming test and a major presentation are coming up. Perhaps his headache came from the stress he builds up for the past month.

 

In the midst of his unsettled state, his mind replayed the events of the past months. It has been four months since he left Busan. His eyes witnessed as the orange and yellow leaves from the trees in his university compound fall off, leaving the branches bare as snow gradually piles up from day to day. The first month of his new semester wasn’t hard at all. The lecturers were easy on them and Jaemin met new friends, though they weren’t all that close to be labelled as ‘friends’, so Jaemin decided that they were acquaintances. He texted his friends in Busan occasionally as promised and call Minhyung almost every other day. Their relationship was steady, if he could say.

 

The second month wasn’t all that good. His roommate found out about his relationship with Minhyung and ever since then, some of the students there started giving Jaemin looks. It was hard to ignore but he felt better after telling Minhyung, himself. His boyfriend was his source of comfort whenever he feels down and when life gets a little too hard for him. Minhyung was always there when Jaemin needed him.

 

The third month was the worst of them all. His work and assignments started to pile up and he barely had time on his own. His days are spent going to class and completing his tasks at hand. He barely even spoke to Minhyung, let alone text him. Once, he abandoned his phone for a whole week completely and came back with hundreds of texts and missed calls from his friends, especially Minhyung. Did he feel guilty? Very. The worst is, he never had the chance to come back to them. Somehow, his stress builds up from the sickening guilt in his gut rather than the tasks he needed to complete.

 

When he finally gets some time to himself, he tries calling Minhyung. Often times he was led straight to the voicemail, on greater days, Minhyung would answer his call but their conversations were brief. Weeks passed and they eventually stopped. Neither made an effort to ask on the other’s day. Perhaps Jaemin were too busy to find some time for his boyfriend, if he could still call Minhyung his in this case.

 

And so here he is, a month in since he last heard of Minhyung. Jaemin was frustrated; he is so stressed these days and his emotions got the best of him. He feels like a girl on her period. On certain days he would cry himself to sleep, waking up feeling sicker than the other day.

 

He misses Minhyung. Jaemin misses his boyfriend’s warmth and his comforting voice that used to speak so gently to him. He misses those days where he’d spend his days with Minhyung, lazing around on his bed to just talk about everything and anything their minds conjure up. He misses being comfortable with Minhyung.

 

Now it felt like they are back to square one; being strangers. They’re not talking and it saddens Jaemin to a great degree. Somehow, it feels like Jaemin was the one that brought this misery upon himself. He was so caught up with his studies that he forgot Minhyung. He made Minhyung wait for him for days, weeks even, without any news of himself. Was Minhyung worried? Was he mad? Was that the reason why Minhyung is avoiding him? Jaemin doesn’t know, he doesn’t want the thought of Minhyung hating him in his mind, hunting him for the rest of his days.

 

Jaemin is terrified of the truth. Are they still together? Would it be considered as a relationship in this case? It’s like they never happened cause they aren’t talking anymore. Why aren’t they talking? Who should be blaming who now? Perhaps they are both at fault. If they still cherish each other, they should make an effort to take the first step, albeit how horrifying it is to do so.

 

Something clicks in Jaemin’s mind. His mind conjures up the promise he made with Minhyung. He promised he’d be there for Minhyung and that he’ll make this relationship work. Was he committing to it? Is he still committing to it?

 

Jaemin scurried out of the library, feeling stuffy inside like he was suffocating. His legs led him to a hallway connected to the cafeteria. Thankfully there weren’t many students around to mind him. Jaemin leans up against one of the pillars when a song plays out from the speakers. It was faint but the familiar melody caught Jaemin’s attention.

 

It begins with a soft strum of the guitar follows with the melody of a piano. Something about it feels awfully familiar. It reminds Jaemin of the whirls of summer air and the feels of falling in love at first sight. All fresh and soothing in his ears. It emits the images of a certain town back in Busan with thousands of daisies in the background and warm smiles that draws him in.

 

_‘Getting by in a foolish norm, trapped in the eyes of others,_

_Hands covering your ears, tuning out the reality,_

_Oh, baby let me be your wings, let’s get lost in each other,_

_I’ll be your eternal freedom and you’ll be my sacred muse.’_

__

Those lyrics spoke strongly to him, it left a huge impact in his chest and Jaemin had a strong urge to speak to Minhyung. Jaemin wasn’t sure what has gotten into him but something is telling him it’s about time to clear things up. He wasn’t hesitant anymore. This is him swallowing up his fear and pride, taking the first step to fix whatever mess they got themselves into.

 

He dialled Minhyung’s number for the first time in a month, the ringing in his ears is almost unbearable as he waits for the line to connects, after the fifth line, it did. “Hey.” Minhyung’s raspy voice resonates in Jaemin’s ear and he wasn’t sure if he’s hearing thing but it was the best thing he has heard in months.

 

“Minhyung…” Jaemin’s voice shakes undeniably. The feelings of finally speaking to Minhyung again is overwhelming and he felt like crying, which he technically is at the moment when the back of his eyes stings. “I’m sorry for calling you without notice.” he trails off, trying to form his words. “T-There was a song on the radio. It felt familiar and it reminds me of the town in Busan. The lyrics speak to me and I felt strange. Suddenly I remember everyone in Busan but it reminds me of you the most and it hurts me tremendously a-and I don’t know what’s happening--”

 

“--Jaemin.” Minhyung calmly calls out when Jaemin starts to sob uncontrollably. “I want to see you.”

 

He must be hearing things now.

 

“I want to see you, Jaemin-ah.” Minhyung repeats, this time his tone sounding softer than before. If Jaemin was crying before, he could be wailing right now. Does Minhyung really wanted to meet him after all this time? On what reasons? The idea of Minhyung wanting to break things off scares Jaemin the most so he hesitated. “Why..?”

 

“Just because.” when he hears nothing from the other line, Minhyung continues. “Where are you? I’ll come get you.” Jaemin panics. Why would Minhyung be here in Seoul? Wasn’t he supposed to be at Donghyuck’s for his part-time job around this time of the day? He couldn’t voice out his questions as he stood frozen in his spot. “No!”

 

“No?” Jaemin panics again. He didn’t want Minhyung to see him in his current state with his cheeks stained with tears and his face flushing red. What is wrong with him? Why is he like this? Jaemin is never conscious about his appearance when it comes to Minhyung but his state of post-crying face feels unworthy of a sight for Minhyung, that’s what he thought. “I-I’ll come to you. Where are you?”

 

“I’m at the gazebo near the front gate.” with a low ‘see you’, they hung up. Jaemin was overwhelmed. Minhyung is here in his university and they’re talking again. So he guessed they’re in good terms, at least. He is about to meet his, supposedly, boyfriend after four long months and Jaemin is attacked with all sort of emotions and they are drowning him from reality.

 

After a quick trip to the toilet to make himself look presentable, Jaemin stride towards the said place, his heartbeat increase in pace as he nears the slightly secluded gazebo. He could make out a lone figure sitting on the wooden railing, his back facing Jaemin. Jaemin could recognise that broad shoulders and brown hair anywhere. It’s Minhyung.

 

His approaching footsteps caught Minhyung’s attention as he turns his head towards Jaemin’s direction, and their eyes locked. Minhyung’s powerful gaze froze Jaemin up on his steps. Silence accompany their presence for a long while that Jaemin almost begged Minhyung to say something, anything.

 

“Hey there.” the crisp voice of the older one broke the silence. Jaemin should be replying to his greeting but he couldn’t find his voice. Minhyung is here right before him and he looks so stunning and ethereal like he always do. Jaemin wanted nothing but to be in his warm embrace but he isn’t sure if Minhyung is allowing him to. After all, this would be the first time they are meeting after long months and Jaemin wasn’t sure if Minhyung still shares the same romantic feelings towards him, so he stays on his spot a few feet away from Minhyung.

 

“Come here.” Minhyung motioned Jaemin closer and his legs comply, betraying his will to keep their distance. When he was at reaching distance, Minhyung pulled on his wrist gently, nestling Jaemin between his legs and bumping his forehead lightly against Jaemin’s shoulder. “H-Hyung--”

 

“--let me stay like this for a while, please.” the tone of his voice was so low Jaemin almost missed his words. Minhyung sounded tired, an air of melancholy surrounds him and it breaks Jaemin’s heart to see him in such state. Minhyung’s next words hit him so hard he’d collapse if the other wasn’t holding him up. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Jaemin feels horrible. Could he be the reason behind Minhyung’s dejected state?

 

Minhyung’s arms around his frame tightens as he chose his words. “I’m sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. No reasons are valid enough as an excuse. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, Jaemin-ah.” he continues mumbling out apologies. Jaemin feels something in him snapped, a bubbling anger forms deep within him. Perhaps he was mad at himself.

 

“Why are you always the one apologising? I am clearly at fault here. I’ve been so selfish that I’ve hurt you too.” he croaks out with such effort, straining his voice that it actually hurts but Jaemin is too caught up in the moment to even care.

 

The weight on his shoulder fades as Minhyung stares up at him. He had a surprised look on his face. Maybe Jaemin is crying, he is sure of it when he started sobbing. “I was so scared, hyung. I thought you had enough of me and left me, I probably deserve it for being such a jerk. I should’ve made time for you but I didn’t. I was stuck in my own world, thinking you’d understand but I soon realised how long you had probably waited to hear from me. I was the one that left you hanging. I wanted to make things up with you but I was terrified of the consequences. What if you decided to break things off with me? I didn’t want that. What will become of me if you leave, hyung? I don’t want to be alone. I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.”

 

In the midst of Jaemin’s frantic pleads, Minhyung had gotten up from his spot in alarm to pull Jaemin in his arms, shushing him softly when his breaths hitched. “It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not leaving you.” he reassures as his hand rubs comforting circles on Jaemin’s back. It calms the latter almost instantly but Minhyung stayed until Jaemin’s sobs died out, sniffling quietly against Minhyung’s shoulder. When Jaemin’s previously thundering heartbeat calms down, Minhyung started quietly.

 

“Perhaps we were both wrong. We didn’t face this matter head on and it ended up hurting both of us. But we are clearing it up now, aren’t we? I truly feel guilty for what I did and I’m sure you do, too. Thank you for keeping your promise, for reaching out to me and making this work.”

 

“Don’t leave me, please.” Jaemin pleaded once again. A quiet, relieved sigh slips past his lips as he feels Minhyung’s comforting kisses on the crown of his head, trailing down to his forehead and cheek to stop at the corner of Jaemin’s lips when he whispers. “I won’t. You’re my treasure and I adore you so much to even think about abandoning you, idiot.”

 

And Minhyung kisses his lips. It felt nice to have the welcoming feeling of light-headedness when they kiss, it reminds Jaemin of Minhyung’s other kisses that he longed for. Suddenly, the thought of being seen by the other students doesn’t scare Jaemin, they could hate him with all their might but it wouldn’t get to him because Minhyung is here and that’s what matters the most. “You know, I have good news.” Minhyung announced after pecking his lips one last time. “Thought I’d get to say it first after meeting you, but this turns out better than I’ve expected.”

 

Jaemin hums for Minhyung to continue. “I’ve made it into one of the music industry in Seoul few weeks back. You were right, that piece I wrote is my lucky charm. Working on music was hard and I couldn’t manage my time properly at first but I’m getting the hang of it. I think the song that you heard on the radio was mine since they promise to air it today. I wrote the lyrics thinking of you like I always do…” he falters for a moment, his eyes searching for any rejection in Jaemin’s orbs before continuing, “It was supposed to be a surprise for you. Do you…do you like it?” the hesitance in his voice was laced with enthusiast though he tried hard to conceal it.

 

So Minhyung still has Jaemin on his mind throughout the months they were apart after all. He wasn’t pushing Jaemin away, only keeping a safe distance lest he ruins he surprise. It was all only a stupid misunderstanding that got them like this. Jaemin feels like punching himself but that could wait. Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Jaemin flashed Minhyung the brightest smile that would outshine any stars in the sky. “I love it, I really do. You did amazing and I’m proud of you. Thank you for believing in yourself, hyung.” Jaemin feels the sting in his eyes as it wells up fresh tears but this time he’s crying out of happiness.

 

“You know what’s the greater news is? I’m moving here in Seoul and I guess you’re stuck with me for as long as fate wills.” Jaemin wanted to slap the mischievous grin on Minhyung’s perfect face. He is such a dork. “I’m okay with being together with you.” Jaemin mumbles under his breath. “What was that?”

 

“I was praying for the strength to deal with you and your stupid face from here on out, dumbass.”

 

“Awe, I want to be together with you too, Jaeminie.”

 

Nevermind this, _screw_ Lee Minhyung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just made up the lyrics forgive me i'm not a lyricist xD
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
